AFTER ALL
by Samantha Tiger
Summary: Depois de tudo, o amor deles foi o caminho que Harry usou para trazêlo de volta. Ele entendeu que é o Amor e não o tempo que cura todas as feridas.
1. Chapter 1

**Título: AFTER ALL**

**Autora: **Samantha Tiger Blackthorn

**Casal: **Harry e Draco

**Classificação: **NC-17, Romance, Angst, Violência Física e Psicológica.

**Resumo: **Depois de tudo, o amor deles foi o caminho que Harry usou para trazê-lo de volta. Ele entendeu que é o Amor e não o tempo que cura todas as feridas.

**Avisos: **Essa estória é Slash, ou seja, mostra o amor entre dois homens. SE NÃO GOSTA, NÃO LEIA.

**Beta: **Lady Anúbis  
**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencentes a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bross. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

**Dedicatória: **Essa fic foi escrita como presente de Aniversário para Meu Amor

**FELTON BLACKTHORN**, dia **21 de Fevereiro de 2007**.

PARABÉNS!!!

AFTER ALL

**Well, here we are again  
**Bem, aqui estamos de novo

**I guess it must be fate  
**Acho que deve ser o destino

**We've tried it on our own  
**Já tentamos viver sozinhos

**But deep inside we've known  
**Mas lá no fundo sabíamos

**We'd be back to set things straight**

Que voltaríamos para nos acertar

**I still remember when  
**E ainda me lembro de quando

**Your kiss was so brand new  
**Seu beijo era tão novo

**Every memory repeats  
**E cada lembrança se repete

**Every step I take retreats  
**Cada passo que dou me faz retornar

**Every journey always brings me back to you**

Cada viagem sempre me leva de volta a você

**After all the stops and starts  
**Apesar de todos os fins e recomeços

**We keep coming back to these two hearts  
**Continuamos voltando a estes dois corações

**Two angels who've been rescued from the fall  
**Dois anjos que foram salvos da queda

**And after all that we've been through  
**E depois de tudo o que passamos

**It all comes down to me and you  
**Tudo se resume a nós dois

**I guess it's meant to be  
**Acho que era para ser

**Forever you and me  
**Para sempre você e eu

**After all**

Afinal

**When love is truly right  
**Quando um amor é realmente verdadeiro

**This time it's truly right  
**Desta vez é realmente verdadeiro

**It lives from year to year  
**Ele continua ano após ano

**It changes as it grows  
**Se transforma enquanto cresce

**And oh the way it grows  
**E, oh a forma como ele cresce

**But it never disappears**

Mas nunca desaparece

**After all the stops and starts  
**E depois de todos os fins e recomeços

**We keep coming back to these two hearts  
**Continuamos voltando a estes dois corações

**Two angels who've been rescued from the fall  
**Dois anjos que foram salvos da queda

**And after all that we've been through  
**E depois de tudo o que passamos

**It all comes down to me and you  
**Tudo se resume a nós dois

**I guess it's meant to be  
**Acho que era para ser

**Forever you and me  
**Para sempre eu e você

**After all**

Afinal

**Always just beyond my touch  
**Sempre longe do meu toque

**Though I needed you so much  
**Você sabe que preciso muito de você

**After all what else is living for**

Afinal, para que mais serve viver?

**After all the stops and starts  
**E depois de todos os recomeços

**We keep coming back to these two hearts  
**Continuamos voltando a estes dois corações

**Two angels who've been rescued from the fall  
**Dois anjos que foram salvos da queda

**And after all that we've been through  
**E depois de tudo o que passamos

**It all comes down to me and you  
**Tudo se resume a nós dois

**I guess it's meant to be  
**Acho que era para ser

**Forever you and me  
**Para sempre eu e você

**After all the stops and starts  
**E depois de todos os recomeços

**We keep coming back to these two hearts  
**Continuamos voltando a estes dois corações

**Two angels who've been rescued from the fall  
**Dois anjos que foram salvos da queda

**And after all that we've been through  
**E depois de tudo o que passamos

**It all comes down to me and you  
**Tudo se resume a nós dois

**I guess it's meant to be  
**Acho que era para ser

**Forever you and me  
**Para sempre eu e você

**After all**

Afinal

**(After All – Cher and Peter Cetera)**

_CAPÍTULO 1 – Clamor de um Amor Perdido_

Um dia fresco, ensolarado, flores colorindo tudo ao redor, pássaros e animaizinhos silvestres nos parques, abelhas, tudo convidando a andar pela rua e aproveitar o final da tarde. Mas não para Harry. Havia chegado a alguns minutos de mais uma missão estúpida. Achava que sua carreira como auror não tinha mais sentido. Ali estava ele, trancafiado dentro de uma sala no ministério, a sua sala, enquanto mais um dia se esvaía de sua vida, fazendo algo que detestava, escrevendo mais um relatório. Ele ainda não se permitia relaxar. Já se tinham passado dois meses desde que o matara. Desde que mudara a história do mundo bruxo e acabara com a guerra. Foram quase dois anos de luta, de esforço, e de agonia. Já fazia dois anos que ele desaparecera, dois anos de angústia, dois anos vendo-o morrer em seus pesadelos, dois anos de uma busca alucinada. Seus amigos tentaram de tudo para ajudá-lo, mas tudo tinha sido em vão. Desenvolvera várias manias desde então, como ler o jornal procurando notícias sobre pessoas desaparecidas ou colocar dois lugares à mesa, só para ter a sensação de que ele ia chegar a qualquer instante, para amenizar a saudade. Ouvir um rádio trouxa, enfeitiçado para funcionar sem pilhas ou eletricidade, levava-o sempre consigo. Aquela estação era sua favorita e tocava músicas tão bonitas, como essa que sempre o fazia lembrar-se dele, adorava essa cantora, tinha uma voz linda. A música tocava baixinho, o envolvia, fazia com que voltasse para aquele ponto de sua vida, quando o vira pela última vez, o dia em que Ele desaparecera e o levara ao desespero.

Fora em um dia como esse, ensolarado, a brisa fresca à beira do lago brincando nos cabelos loiros. Lembrava-se bem, de estar encostado a uma árvore, e dele entre suas pernas, as costas apoiadas em seu peito, lhe dizendo que faltava pouco. Naquele final de semana ele se tornaria adulto e estaria livre para fazer o que quisesse. Tiraria a responsabilidade de seus atos dos ombros de Lucius. Ele partiria logo antes do jantar...

A hora estava chegando, ele não queria que Draco fosse para casa, uma agonia o consumia. O loiro sorrira, dissera que também não queria ir, preferia ficar com ele, mas que no domingo à noite estaria de volta. E o beijo, aahhh, ainda sentia o gosto da sua boca. Esperou por ele, esperara cada minuto de cada dia daqueles dois anos... Mas ele nunca voltou. Harry tinha o olhar perdido na janela. Era só um feitiço, mas o confortava mesmo assim poder ver uma paisagem, até o fazia esquecer que estavam no subsolo.

Uma batida na porta chamou a atenção de Harry, tirando-o dos devaneios. A porta se entreabriu e Remus colocou a cabeça pelo vão.

- Harry... Está muito ocupado? – Remus parecia preocupado.

- Não, Remus. Só preenchendo um daqueles relatórios... – Suspirou de enfado. – Você parece preocupado.

- E eu estou. Vim aqui pedir que você me acompanhe, estamos com um caso grave nas mãos. Temos um bruxo encurralado em um bairro de alta classe, que parece estar louco. Ele está desarmado, mas está tão aterrorizado... Sua magia natural é tão forte e está tão descontrolada que joga a metros de distância qualquer um que tente se aproximar. Pensei que talvez você...

- Remus, me desculpe, não tem ninguém mais que poderia ir lá? Sabe, eu entendo e gostaria de ajudar, mas estou tão cansado de tudo, eu...

- Eu não queria lhe dar esperanças vãs, mas tudo me leva a crer, que esse bruxo é Draco Malfoy. Ele foi cercado perto da Mansão Malfoy e está irreconhecível, mas a cor dos cabelos...

- Será...? – Harry empalideceu. Levantou-se tão rapidamente que foi tomado por uma vertigem, o coração disparado... – Será que é mesmo ele? Estou indo para lá agora. Por favor, Remus, avise Ron e Mione, peça para eles intervirem junto aos outros aurors, para que ninguém tente nada, apenas o vigiem. Depois entre em contato com o St. Mungos, diga para ficarem preparados para receber um paciente com a magia fora de controle, provavelmente com danos mentais. Assim que tiver tomado essas providências, me encontre lá. Vou precisar da sua ajuda.

Assim que Remus se foi, Harry tomou as suas próprias providências. Foi até sua casa e providenciou algumas roupas. Escolheu algumas das preferidas pelo sonserino, já que guardara tudo o que era dele quando percebeu que ele tinha desaparecido, juntou uma manta aos pertences do loiro, colocou tudo numa sacola e desaparatou diretamente para o local indicado por Remus.

A cena que presenciou quando chegou lá o chocou. Viu um bruxo encolhido junto a uma árvore, encurralado pelos aurors, trêmulo e aterrorizado, magro, muito magro e sujo. As vestes bruxas que outrora deveriam ter sido elegantes, imundas e rasgadas. Parecia um mendigo trouxa! Os cabelos loiros platinados, muito longos, desgrenhados como se nunca tivessem conhecido um pente, cobrindo todo o seu rosto, denunciavam sua linhagem Malfoy. E o cheiro, por Merlin, dava para sentir de longe... Parecia um bicho selvagem ferido, o medo e o terror eram tão fortes nele, que dava para sentir as vibrações a uma longa distância em torno dele. Mas para Harry, nada disso importava. Largou a sacola no chão, tirou a sua capa, largando-a ali mesmo junto à sacola. Colocou sua varinha no cós da calça às suas costas e olhou significativamente para Ron e Mione que aguardavam sua ação, prontos para protegê-lo se fosse necessário. Nesse momento ouviu um estalo, indicando que alguém aparatara logo atrás de si. Ouviu a voz de Remus ao seu lado logo depois.

- Já estou aqui Harry, está tudo providenciado conforme seu pedido. O que você pretende?

- Eu vou tentar me aproximar com muito cuidado e bem devagar. Vou falar com ele e tentar chamar sua atenção, distraí-lo o suficiente para abaixar suas defesas. Enquanto isso, eu quero que você dê a volta e se posicione do outro lado, longe do campo de ação dele, e aguarde. Se eu for bem sucedido e conseguir me aproximar o suficiente, quando eu estiver ao alcance de um passo, quero que você o atinja com um _estupefaça_. Depois pode deixar tudo por minha conta. Contate Severus e avise que fui com ele para o hospital, diga para me encontrar lá.

- Certo. Pode deixar comigo.

Harry então fechou os olhos e se concentrou. Evocou as lembranças que tinha do loiro. Draco olhando do outro lado do salão, desafiador. Draco com um sorriso irônico nos lábios e ternura no olhar esperando na torre de astronomia. Draco com o rosto vermelho de raiva e ciúme, quando via Gina olhando pra ele. Draco enlevado, as íris prateadas desfocadas, os lábios vermelhos e úmidos depois de beijá-lo apaixonadamente. Draco relaxado e satisfeito em seus braços... Consultou seu coração em pensamento, e teve certeza absoluta em seu íntimo de que aquele ser tão machucado e aterrorizado era o seu Draco. Abriu os olhos e focou toda sua atenção e carinho nele, tudo o mais ficou em segundo plano. Deu alguns passos para frente bem devagar, adiantando-se, começando a sentir a magia forte que o loiro emanava. Olhou para seus amigos posicionados para entrar em ação se preciso, e para Remus que se deslocava para a posição necessária para concretizar os seus planos. Fixou o olhar novamente em Draco, com a voz baixa e carregada de ternura começou a falar.

- Draco... – Sentiu a atenção dele se focar em si. Deu mais alguns passos curtos e lentos. – Draco, olhe para mim... Você se lembra de mim, não lembra...? Sou eu... Harry... Vim para ficar com você... Vim para cuidar de você... – Mais passos lentos, a atenção absoluta concentrada em Draco e somente nele. – Deixe-me ver você... Tenho tanta saudade... – Mais alguns passos. E Draco se encolheu mais ainda, agarrado ao tronco como se fosse a sua salvação. – Não vou fazer mal a você... Nem vou deixar ninguém mais machucar você... Só quero abraçar... Só quero ajudar... – Muito perto. O loiro se pôs em pé, em posição defensiva. Harry entendeu a mão, a palma para cima revelando confiança, demonstrando que não tinha nada nela e não queria fazer mal. – Vem... Vem comigo... – Chegando cada vez mais perto, a voz trêmula de emoção por aproximar-se dele depois de tanto tempo. Estava quase tocando nele... A voz baixa, sendo ouvida somente pelo loiro que parecia paralisado. – Draco... Sou eu, Harry... – Harry parou em frente dele, finalmente vendo de perto as íris prateadas, um brilho de sanidade passando por elas por poucos segundos como se tivesse entendido... Entendido que estava a salvo...

- Estupefaça!

O loiro desmaiou no mesmo instante, caindo sobre Harry que o segurou com muita delicadeza, acomodando-o nos braços. Ajoelhou-se para enrolá-lo na manta que trouxera e que Mione lhe estendia... Viu o corpo magro, magro demais, por entre os andrajos, a pele de porcelana toda marcada por finas cicatrizes... Harry agarrou-se a ele, abraçou-o com força, entre aliviado e preocupado. Afastou o cabelo dele da face, o rosto encovado, mal lembrava a face orgulhosa que tantas vezes o tinha encarado, estava ainda mais pálido, parecia doente. Sentiu-se despedaçar por dentro, a dor foi tão forte... Acariciou-lhe o rosto, beijou-lhe a testa e chorou. Chorou abraçado a ele, chorou por não ter conseguido achá-lo antes, chorou por não ter conseguido protegê-lo. Levantou-se do chão com ele nos braços e aproximou-se de seus amigos, que já o esperavam com uma chave de portal preparada para levá-los ao St. Mungos.

oOo

Harry aguardava no corredor, sentado em uma cadeira ao lado da porta do quarto. Esperava enquanto o loiro era examinado e cuidado naquele momento. Ouviu passos pelo corredor, levantou a cabeça para ver Severus que chegava apreensivo.

- Como ele está? Alguma notícia?

- Não, ainda não. Mas ele está irreconhecível Severus! Todo Marcado!

- Eu ainda não entendo como não fiquei sabendo disso! Pensei que ele tivesse saído do país com os pais. Era o que Lucius havia planejado. Fugir para o exterior...

- Você não imagina como ele estava quando cheguei lá... Uma sombra patética do que ele era! Completamente fora de si, enlouquecido, aterrorizado. Quando consegui chegar perto, ao me olhar nos olhos, senti que ele de alguma forma compreendeu que estava seguro agora. Como se por um instante tivesse me reconhecido.

A porta do quarto se abriu, saíram as enfermeiras com o material usado e logo atrás saiu o medibruxo responsável pelo caso, o rosto indecifrável.

- Senhor Potter, o senhor sabe quem é o paciente?

- Sim, eu sei. Ele é Draco Malfoy.

- Ele não tem parente? Alguém que se responsabilize por ele?

- Não sabemos dos parentes dele, mas eu me responsabilizo por ele, eu e Severus Snape. - Olhou para o mestre de poções – Você está de acordo Severus?

- Claro Potter. Como ele está doutor?

- Bem, o estado dele é péssimo. Ele está muito desidratado, com uma anemia crônica, quase vinte quilos abaixo do seu peso normal. Mentalmente ele está muito abalado, ao que parece desenvolveu uma fobia por qualquer coisa viva que chegue perto dele, desde pequenos insetos até as pessoas. Portando uma varinha nas mãos então, deixa-o fora de controle, tanto que tivemos que colocar braceletes em seus pulsos que inibem a manifestação da magia natural dele para podermos nos aproximar e avaliarmos o seu estado. Ele perdeu completamente a memória, não sabe quem é ou o que aconteceu, onde estava. Não lembra de absolutamente nada. Não fala, então não pudemos avaliar ainda a extensão dos danos cerebrais. Não sabemos até que ponto a mente dele se perdeu ou se será capaz de recuperar algum raciocínio lógico ou não, se a perda da memória é reversível ou permanente. Cremos que, pelo menos, tratando dele com muita calma e paciência, possa se relacionar pacificamente com as pessoas.

- E fisicamente doutor? Pelo pouco que pude observar quando o socorri, ele tinha muitas marcas pelo corpo todo, imagino o que possa ter acontecido com ele.

- Por enquanto ele está muito fragilizado e exausto, no limite de suas forças, então o estamos alimentando e hidratando com seu corpo sedado. Quanto aos ferimentos, espalhados pelo corpo, achamos vestígios de tudo o que se possa imaginar, desde espancamentos, pontuados por vários ossos trincados e pequenas fraturas, até resíduos de maldições imperdoáveis. Os pulsos e os tornozelos estão frágeis e luxados, por terem ficado presos por muito tempo. Há vários vestígios de hematomas, superficiais e internos. E... Também encontramos... – o médico ficou desconcertado.

- Pode falar doutor, estamos preparados para qualquer notícia que puder nos dar. – Severus olhou para Harry, avaliando se o moreno poderia mesmo suportar...

- Bem, também há vestígios de torturas trouxas, tais como cortes, feridas, queimaduras e... Vestígios de violência sexual.

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram. Severus percebeu que ele se esforçou para não se manifestar a respeito. O rapaz estava claramente chocado com o estado de saúde de Draco, principalmente por causa das últimas informações.

- Doutor, nós podemos vê-lo? – Severus sabia que Harry estava ansioso por isso.

- Ele está em sono profundo agora, ministramos uma poção do sono sem sonhos para que ele possa dormir tranqüilo, sem ter pesadelos e recuperar um pouco de equilíbrio emocional. Mas vocês podem vê-lo, sim. Vou deixar avisado que vocês têm acesso irrestrito a qualquer dia e qualquer hora. Quanto mais ele identificar vocês como um ponto de referência, mais fácil se tornará o tratamento. – O medibruxo abriu a porta do quarto, dando passagem para Harry e Severus. Entraram cuidando para não fazer barulho.

Harry se sentiu melhor ao focar a imagem de Draco deitado na cama do hospital. Pelo menos agora ele se parecia mais com o Draco que ele conhecera. O rosto aristocrático; os cabelos platinados, longos, espalhados no travesseiro; a pele muito branca, embora agora estivesse com uma aparência doentia e marcada; o corpo magro demais, agora vestido com suas vestes preferidas, em verde e prata. Apesar de parecerem ser muito maiores que ele, evocava a imagem do Draco que ele conhecia. Severus chegou mais perto de Harry, colocando a mão em seu ombro.

- Vou estar em Hogwarts à sua espera, precisamos conversar.

- Não precisa sair Severus... – Harry não conseguia desviar os olhos de Draco.

- Estarei na escola, à sua espera, fique à vontade.

Assim que ouviu a porta se fechar atrás de si, Harry se aproximou mais da cama, olhando para o loiro com adoração. Conjurou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao lado dele. Tomou a mão frágil nas suas encostando o rosto nela, estava tão fria... Passou os dedos pelos cabelos longos, acariciando-os trêmulo, era tanta saudade... Tocou as pálpebras, os cílios, a face. Mesmo maltratada a pele era tão macia ao toque... Tocá-lo era mágico! Ainda não acreditava que o tinha encontrado novamente.

_Deuses! Dois anos! Dois anos sendo torturado, machucado, surrado, violentado... Isso é a cara daquele doente. Só Voldemort para pensar em algo tão repugnante, vil, malévolo. Não tenho palavras suficientes no meu vocabulário para descrever aquele demônio. Preciso pensar no que fazer daqui pra frente, em como ajudar Draco e procurar os responsáveis por isso. Preciso saber o que aconteceu para ele chegar a esse estado. Imagino o que ele pode ter passado esse tempo todo e me sinto enojado... Estávamos juntos havia algum tempo, dormimos juntos algumas vezes, sim, mas ainda não tínhamos passado dos beijos, carícias mais intensas ou dos toques íntimos. E durante esse tempo, além de torturado ele foi forçado... Violado! No corpo, na mente e na alma! Oh, quando eu pegar quem o fez sofrer assim, quem o deixou desse jeito... Sou capaz de matar!_ – Ainda não acreditava no que tinham feito, tinha ganas de assassino, uma raiva intensa o gelava por dentro. Mas não queria pensar nisso, agora era hora de concentrar-se em Draco, na recuperação dele. E tudo que estivesse ao seu alcance, sua influência no Ministério e no mundo bruxo, sua fortuna, seu tempo, sua vida, qualquer coisa, iria ser usado para o conforto e o bem estar de Draco.

- Eu juro meu amor, que vou fazer tudo para trazer você de volta. – Passou o braço por trás do pescoço, sustentando-o nos braços, trazendo-o de encontro a seu peito, abraçando-o. Lágrimas caíram de seus olhos, emocionado por poder tê-lo junto a si novamente. Beijou-lhe a boca com ternura, ajeitou-o sobre os travesseiros e com um beijo em suas mãos, deixou-o em seu sono de recuperação.

Já era noite quando aparatou em Hogsmead. Eram poucos minutos de caminhada até a escola. Estava apreensivo, sabia que a conversa não seria fácil, convencer certo Mestre de Poções quase sempre irredutível menos ainda...

oOo

Harry passava a mão pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os ainda mais, já não sabia o que dizer para convencer Severus a ajudá-lo.

- POTTER! – Severus chamou mais uma vez o ex-aluno mais cabeça dura que já tivera. Já estava chamando pela terceira vez, era irritante a capacidade que o ex-grifinório tinha de se desligar. – Você sabe o que está prestes a fazer? Está certo que você sempre teve uma compulsão para quebrar as regras, sempre agiu temerariamente, mas agora está passando dos limites! – Severus estava muito irado. O tempo passava, mas Grifinórios eram sempre Grifinórios, impulsivos e passionais. – Isso é loucura, não posso compactuar com isso!


	2. Chapter 2

**Título: AFTER ALL**

**Autora: **Samantha Tiger Blackthorn

**Casal: **Harry e Draco

**Classificação: **NC-17, Romance, Angst, Violência Física e Psicológica.

**Resumo: **Depois de tudo, o amor deles foi o caminho que Harry usou para trazê-lo de volta. Ele entendeu que é o Amor e não o tempo que cura todas as feridas.

**Avisos: **Essa estória é Slash, ou seja, mostra o amor entre dois homens. SE NÃO GOSTA, NÃO LEIA.

**Beta: **Lady Anúbis  
**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencentes a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bross. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

**Dedicatória: **Essa fic foi escrita como presente de Aniversário para Meu Amor

**FELTON BLACKTHORN**, dia **21 de Fevereiro de 2007**.

PARABÉNS!!!

AFTER ALL

_CAPÍTULO 2 – O Calor da Ira_

- POTTER! – Severus chamou mais uma vez o ex-aluno mais cabeça dura que já tivera. Já estava chamando pela terceira vez, era irritante a capacidade que o ex-grifinório tinha de se desligar. – Você sabe o que está prestes a fazer? Está certo que você sempre teve uma compulsão para quebrar as regras, sempre agiu temerariamente, mas agora está passando dos limites! – Severus estava muito irado. O tempo passava, mas Grifinórios eram sempre Grifinórios, impulsivos e passionais. – Isso é loucura, não posso compactuar com isso!

- Severus, já está decidido, eu vou fazer isso de um jeito ou de outro. Faço por Draco. Tenho que saber o que fizeram com ele, senão como vou poder ajudá-lo?

- O medibruxo já nos disse que é só paciência e calma. – Severus estava a ponto de perder a paciência com ele. – Por que você sempre tem de ser teimoso como seu pai? Veja o que aconteceu com ele... Você também não poderá ajudar Draco se continuar agindo assim e acontecer algo grave com você, como morrer, por exemplo.

- Meu pai estava certo. Defendia o que acreditava e morreu protegendo a família. Eu faria a mesma coisa se estivesse no lugar dele. VOCÊ FEZ a mesma coisa! É certo que me defendeu por obrigação, depois me ajudou em nome da causa, e no final, sei que foi apenas por mim mesmo.

- De onde você tirou uma idéia extravagante dessas? Fiz o que fiz por que era o meu dever. O tempo passa, mas nada muda não é? Você continua sendo um pirralho tolo e metido. Agora está ficando pior, por que além de tolo está sendo imprudente!

- E os canalhas que fizeram isso com ele vão ficar impunes? – Harry estava muito enraivecido para perceber que a paciência de Severus já estava chegando ao fim.

- Claro que não! Aliás, já estão sendo punidos! Os que não morreram no confronto final já estão trancafiados em Azkaban e devem ser condenados à prisão perpétua ou à morte. O que mais você quer? Vingança?

- Merlin me ajude, ele era só um garoto! Só de imaginar o que fizeram para deixá-lo como está... Minha indignação é tão grande e minha raiva tão profunda...! Começo a achar que Azkaban não é o suficiente e que a morte seria pouco diante de uma crueldade dessas!

- ... – Severus abriu a boca para retrucar, mas foi impedido por Harry que estava possesso.

- E não me venha dizer que estou sendo imprudente! Eu vou procurar os responsáveis por isso e arrancar deles o que foi que aconteceu, de um jeito ou de outro, com ou sem a sua ajuda. Com sua ajuda seria mais fácil, mas vou procurar os responsáveis mesmo que seja sozinho, nem que tenha que ir ao inferno e falar com o próprio diabo. Portanto, passar por cima do Ministério e de qualquer um que se coloque no meu caminho ou ir a Azkaban e confrontar ex-comensais da morte, é brincadeira de criança.

- POTTER!!! Você ESTÁ sendo passional demais! Isso É uma loucura! Você não está errado, eu até compreendo... – Vendo a determinação nos olhos verdes Severus se rendeu ao inevitável. – E eu sei que me arrependerei, mas vou com você! Deixá-lo ir sozinho seria ainda mais perigoso. Além do mais, alguém responsável tem que estar por perto para por juízo nessa sua cabeça oca e impedi-lo de fazer besteiras.

- Obrigado Sev... - Harry sorriu satisfeito. – Eu sabia que você não ia se recusar a me ajudar.

- Se continuar me chamando assim, – Severus levantou a sobrancelha, o olhar enfurecido. – Eu mesmo faço uma besteira...

oOo

Harry andava pelos corredores a caminho do quarto de Draco na ala psiquiátrica do hospital, se lembrando da conversa que tivera nos aposentos de Severus, em Hogwarts, na noite anterior. Sorriu novamente. Conseguira arrancar dele o assentimento para ajudá-lo, não fora tão difícil quanto pensara. Estacou no corredor. Gritos vinham de uma porta mais adiante. O quarto de Draco... Apressou-se. Abriu a porta, entrou e assombrou-se. Uma bandeja com o que parecia ser o café da manhã estava sobre a mesa, intacto, e junto dela uma outra com o almoço. A enfermeira tentava se aproximar do rapaz que estava encolhido no canto do quarto, os braços protegendo a cabeça, o olhar aterrorizado preso na mulher que não queria assustá-lo ainda mais. Cada vez que tentava chegar mais perto ele gritava novamente. Harry chegou perto dela e pediu para falar-lhe em particular. Afastaram-se do rapaz até a porta, falando em voz baixa para não perturbá-lo ainda mais.

- O que está acontecendo? Por que ele está assim?

- Ele não deixa ninguém se aproximar. Nós estamos tentando fazê-lo comer, deve estar com fome, mas ainda não conseguimos alcançar o nosso objetivo, já que não comeu nada do que trouxemos pela manhã.

- E por quê? Por que será que ele não come?

- Nós ainda não descobrimos o motivo. Quando o paciente acorda, automaticamente a central de enfermagem é avisada. A cozinha também, que providencia a alimentação de acordo com as prescrições do medibruxo. No caso do Sr. Malfoy não há nenhuma restrição, então trouxemos alimentos de fácil digestão, leves, mas nutritivos, já que parece estar sem comer a dias. Nós temos monitoramento mágico aqui na ala psiquiátrica, em todos os quartos. Observamos que estava calmo, curioso, andou pelo quarto observando tudo de perto, mas não tocou em nada. Foi uma outra enfermeira que trouxe a bandeja com o café. Na papeleta dela está anotado que ele teve este mesmo comportamento pela manhã. Encolheu-se num canto aos gritos e ela não conseguiu se aproximar. Achamos que se o deixássemos à vontade, viria até a bandeja e se serviria...

- Mas não foi isso que aconteceu, não é? – Enquanto falava com ela observava o comportamento do loiro que continuava na mesma posição, nem piscava enquanto conversavam.

- Não, Senhor. Apesar de chegar perto da bandeja, ele não tocou em nada. Passou a maior parte do tempo sentado e encolhido no canto do quarto, olhando ora para a bandeja sobre a mesa, ora para a porta.

- Pode deixá-lo a sós comigo? Vou tentar ajudar de alguma forma.

- Tudo bem, o Senhor tem acesso livre a qualquer hora do dia ou da noite. O próprio doutor Augustus autorizou. Se precisar de algo, é só chamar. Vou precisar examiná-lo mais tarde. Senhor, se conseguir um meio de alimentá-lo, poderia tentar lhe dar essa poção para dormir? Se estiver dormindo fica mais fácil... – Ela se retirou, deixando a bandeja sobre a mesa.

Harry virou-se e caminhou bem lentamente, com bastante calma, até a mesa, sendo seguido pelo olhar cheio de medo do sonserino, que continuava do mesmo jeito, no mesmo lugar. Tirou a varinha do bolso da capa e colocou-a sobre a mesa. Reparou que Draco arregalou os olhos e gemendo baixinho tentava se encolher ainda mais no canto como se isso fosse possível. Ele o olhava de cima a baixo, para a capa negra que tinha sobre as vestes e para a varinha sobre a mesa. Uma intuição guiou o moreno para o que fez a seguir. Tirou a capa e jogou-a para o canto perto da porta. Tirou as vestes também, ficando apenas de calça e camisa. Colocou a varinha às costas, presa no cós da calça, como havia feito na tarde anterior. Notou que o loiro ficou um pouco mais sereno. Puxou a cadeira e sentou-se calmamente, pegando uma maçã na bandeja, mordeu, tirando um pedaço generoso dela, degustava a fruta, saboreando com prazer. Olhava de canto de olho para o loiro, já mais relaxado no canto e que ainda não tirava os olhos dele, seguindo cada movimento. Parecia estar faminto, então por que não comia? Sabia que Draco adorava maçãs e gostava da maioria das frutas que tinha na bandeja, não conseguia entender por que não tinha tocado em nada.

- Draco... – Harry o chamou baixinho e com bastante ternura. O loiro pareceu reconhecer o próprio nome, por que o encarou diretamente nos olhos, prestando atenção no que dizia. – Sou eu... Lembra...? Harry... – O loiro não esboçava nenhuma menção de falar ou de reconhecimento. Apenas prestava atenção no que Harry dizia. – Hei, não está com fome? Não quer uma maçã? Você adora, lembra? É a sua fruta preferida. – Estendeu a mão que segurava uma maçã bem vermelha, bem madura. O loiro fixou o olhar na fruta, evidentemente estava com muita vontade de comê-la, mas não se mexeu do lugar.

Harry teve uma idéia. Não sabia se daria certo, mas não custava tentar. Colocou a maçã que estava comendo sobre a mesa e levantou-se da cadeira. Sentiu o outro ficar alerta. Assim que deu o primeiro passo em sua direção, quase se arrependeu, o loiro cobriu a cabeça com os braços e começou a gemer baixinho, parecendo um animal ferido. Condoeu-se dele. Queria abraçá-lo, acalentá-lo, protegê-lo, dizer-lhe que nunca mais ninguém lhe faria mal...

Draco... Não tenha medo... Não vou lhe fazer nada... – Caminhou lentamente com muita paciência e calma até o meio do caminho entre a mesa e o canto onde ele estava. Abaixou-se, chegando mais perto dele, colocando a maçã no chão, ao alcance de um braço de distância, refazendo o mesmo caminho de volta à sua cadeira. Sentou-se e aguardou. Assim que Draco se viu a salvo e que Harry não ia tentar tocá-lo, desviou os olhos do moreno e fixou-os na maçã colocada no chão ao seu alcance. Desencostou do canto da parece, olhando a reação do moreno, que fingia não perceber que ele estava se mexendo e continuava comendo a sua maçã placidamente. Inclinou-se, esticando o braço, pegando a maçã e voltando à posição anterior. As mangas se afastaram e Harry notou os pulsos ainda inchados, os hematomas aparentes por baixo dos braceletes ajustados. Olhou os tornozelos, que estavam no mesmo estado. Voltou o olhar para o rosto do loiro que o observava, com a maçã nas mãos. – Come Draco... Pode comer... É pra você, todas essas são pra você...

Ficou em expectativa, até o loiro morder a fruta, sempre olhando para ele. Esperou pacientemente o rapaz comer a fruta toda, o que não demorou muito, já que estava realmente faminto.

- Quer mais? – Draco o olhava como se concordasse. Refez o mesmo processo da maçã, agora com a bandeja, o loiro um pouco mais calmo, sabendo que Harry não ia tentar chegar perto. Ficou por ali um tempo considerável, observando-o comer, sempre receoso, como se temesse ser agredido a qualquer momento. Depois de se certificar que estava acabando de comer, resolveu sair para tomar mais algumas providências. Mas antes resolveu tentar lhe dar a poção. – Draco... Olhe para mim... – Os olhos prateados se fixaram nele. – Eu preciso... – Abaixou-se pondo o frasco com a poção ao lado da bandeja. – Preciso que você tome essa poção... Está me entendendo? É para poderem curar os seus machucados... Você confia em mim...?

Draco fixou o olhar nos olhos verdes por algum tempo. Depois olhou para o frasco e novamente para ele. Agiu do mesmo modo que com as frutas. Desencostou-se, e sem desviar o olhar, pegou o frasco, retornou para onde estava, destampou e bebeu tudo. Harry aguardou, enquanto a poção fazia efeito. Assim que o loiro dormiu, Harry foi até ele, o pegou nos braços e carregou até a cama. Ajeitou-o sobre os travesseiros, deu-lhe um leve beijo nos lábios e o deixou.

Procurou a enfermeira para lhe informar que o loiro comera quase todas as frutas, que tinha tomado a poção e já estava dormindo. Perguntou a que horas era servido o jantar, avisou que voltaria no fim da tarde para ficar com ele e acompanhá-lo durante o jantar. Pediu que no lugar da comida, providenciassem tortas, bolos salgados, pães recheados, alimentos fáceis para comer com as mãos e frutas, especialmente maçãs, que eram as preferidas de Draco. Também passou no consultório do medibruxo, para trocar algumas idéias e saber se eram viáveis.

oOo

Harry estava muito cansado. Andar pelos corredores do Ministério de sala em sala, era estafante. A sorte era que sua fama o precedia, dificilmente um pedido seu seria negado, mas ninguém queria lhe dar nada por escrito. Estivera em pelo menos meia dúzia de seções, tentando conseguir uma permissão formal do Ministério para entrevistar alguns Comensais da Morte. Na verdade, ele não precisava de permissão nenhuma, sendo auror estava no direito do seu cargo de entrevistar qualquer prisioneiro. Consultou seu relógio. O tempo tinha passado rapidamente, estava ficando tarde e ele queria estar com Draco um pouco antes de servirem o jantar. Mas antes iria passar pela seção dos Aurors e falar com Rony e Mione.

- Oi... - Harry abriu a porta e saudou seus amigos.

- Harry! – Mione saiu de trás da mesa e apressou-se em abraçar o amigo. – Como ele está? Depois que o deixamos no hospital esperando pela avaliação do estado dele, não o vimos mais. Você está com a aparência cansada...

- E estou. Desde o relatório sobre a saúde dele ontem, não consegui dormir direito. Não sei o que é pior, ter pesadelos com o que eu achava que tinha acontecido, ou ter pesadelos com o pouco que eu sei que aconteceu.

- O que o medibruxo disse Harry? O que houve com Malfoy afinal?

- Além de estar anêmico ao extremo e de ter perdido a memória completamente? De tudo. Desde azarações, maldições imperdoáveis, surras, dando um passeio pelas torturas trouxas, até ser violado não sei quantas vezes durante os últimos dois anos.

- Cara, nem sei o que dizer.

- Tenho certeza que não foi simples assim! Fizeram alguma coisa que o deixou naquele estado permanente de pânico. Por isso vim aqui hoje. Queria uma autorização formal do Ministério, no meu nome, para interrogar os comensais da morte. – o espanto dos dois foi grande.

- Pra que, Harry? – Ron estava muito curioso. – Nós não precisamos de permissão. É só ir até a prisão e mandar trazer o prisioneiro até a sala de interrogatório...

- Além disso, – Hermione riu nervosa – ninguém seria louco o suficiente para lhe dar tal documento...

- Por que não? Eu notei mesmo que eles enrolam, enrolam e me mandam pra outra seção.

- É mesmo Mione, eu também fiquei curioso... Por que não?

- Vocês não pensam mesmo, hein? Garotos, não existem mais os dementadores para conter os bruxos, para enfraquecê-los, sugarem suas forças, arrefecerem suas vontades. Quem seria louco para dar uma permissão por escrito, com sua assinatura no ofício, para o maior herói do mundo bruxo, entrar na pior prisão, onde estão os comparsas do maior bruxo das trevas de todos os tempos, do qual, você, Harry, era o inimigo número um? É muito perigoso, e você ainda diz que quer ir lá para interrogar essa gente?

- Nossa cara, ela tem razão, sabe?

- Mas eu não quero ir sozinho, pedi a Severus para ir comigo...

- E o Sebosão concordou?

- Severus concordou em acompanhar você? – O espanto de Hermione fez com que Harry corasse com o embaraço.

- Bem, não concordou de boa vontade. Tentou me fazer desistir, discutimos, mas acabou concordando. Disse que era para tentar me colocar juízo na cabeça...

- Harry, por que você quer uma permissão formal? Rony tem razão, sendo auror podemos ir lá e mandar trazer qualquer prisioneiro.

- Eu sei disso... – Harry mordeu os lábios, criando coragem. – Eu vou abandonar a carreira, Mione, não é isso o que eu quero para mim.

- Mas Harry... – Rony estava chocado com a declaração. – Sempre pensei que você quisesse ser auror!

- Eu queria, enquanto o objetivo era derrotar Voldemort. Mas a guerra acabou, fiz minha parte e agora quero distância de tudo isso. Com essa permissão posso continuar investigando, mesmo não sendo auror.

- E o que você vai fazer agora, Harry? – Hermione tinha um sorriso de compreensão no rosto.

- Vou me retirar da sociedade bruxa e cuidar dele. Só Draco me interessa agora. – Consultou o relógio. – Preciso voltar ao hospital... A gente se vê.

Harry se foi, deixando os dois amigos perplexos.

- Você acha que ele está certo?

- Acho Ron. Ele finalmente está seguro do que quer. Deu tudo de si para chegar até aqui e agora tudo que ele quer está lá, naquele quarto de hospital. É justo que tenha o direito de abandonar tudo e viver a vida dele, ir cuidar do que acredita que realmente importa.

oOo

Harry apressava-se, tinha se atrasado ao passar pelo seu apartamento para pegar algumas coisas. Deu uma leve batidinha e abriu a porta devagar. Entrou e o encontrou no mesmo lugar de antes, no canto do quarto, sentado no chão, abraçado aos joelhos. Harry então foi também para o mesmo lugar de antes, a cadeira ao lado da mesa. Ele ainda não tinha levantado a cabeça, estava meio abatido, cabisbaixo, alheio ao que se passava ao seu redor.

Draco... – Harry chamou suavemente para não assustá-lo. Ele levantou o rosto fixando os olhos em Harry. Os olhos expressivos se iluminaram ao ver o moreno. – Você se lembra do seu nome, não é? – O loiro inclinou a cabeça, encostando-a na parede. A expressão vazia, não parecia lembrar realmente, mas era algo instintivo responder ao seu nome.

- Eu lembro de tanta coisa... Agora que você está aqui, começaram a surgir na memória lembranças boas, bonitas... Tenho saudade... – Harry sentou-se no chão, no mesmo nível que Draco, encostando-se na cama. – Lembro de você nas aulas de poções, concentrado em preparar os ingredientes, as mãos ágeis cortando, misturando, mexendo o caldeirão. Lembro de você voando, me desafiando a fazer manobras cada vez mais difíceis, do seu sorriso irônico me provocando... Lembro de nós dois deitados no chão da sala de astronomia, olhando o céu à noite, só fazendo companhia um ao outro... – Um nó se formou na garganta de Harry. - Lembro da noite em que você me deixou diante da lareira, na sala de Dumbledore, me beijou antes de ir, era véspera do seu aniversário... Lembro do nosso beijo... Do calor do seu abraço... Do seu riso, dizendo que voltava logo, que domingo estaria comigo... Do meu desespero quando você não voltou. – Harry levantou os olhos brilhantes das lágrimas contidas, se surpreendendo ao olhar no rosto do loiro, ao ver que uma lágrima solitária descia por sua face. O coração bateu mais rápido.

- Trouxe uma coisa pra você... – Harry puxou a sua capa para perto e colocou a mão no bolso interno, tirando dela um pequeno estojo. – Olhe, você adorava voar e nos últimos tempos nós gostávamos de competir pelo pomo, só eu e você... – Abriu o estojo, mostrando ao loiro a bolinha dourada, firmemente presa nele. Muito lentamente colocou o estojo diante do loiro, para que visse mais de perto, para que pudesse tocar... – Eu comprei pra você, era para dar quando você voltasse... Seu presente de aniversário.

Draco olhava para o estojo, para o pomo, para Harry. Estendeu os braços, tocando no estojo, hesitante, olhando para Harry como se pedisse permissão. Tão diferente daquele garoto seguro de si, arrogante e orgulhoso.

- Pode pegar nele Draco, ele é seu, eu dei a você. É um presente.

Draco pegou o estojo nas mãos, passou os dedos pela bolinha, reconhecendo através dela algo dentro de si. Neste momento batem à porta. O susto de Draco foi tão grande, que deixou a caixa cair de suas mãos, voltando a encostar-se no canto da parede, o pânico estampado em seu rosto.

- Calma Draco. – A suavidade estava sempre presente na voz do moreno. – Está tudo bem, nada de mal vai acontecer, eu juro. – Harry levantou-se indo abrir a porta. Era o jantar que chegava. Harry trouxe a bandeja para dentro, sentou-se no chão junto à cama e colocou a bandeja entre eles. – Viu? Era só a comida chegando. Estendeu a mão, pegando um pedaço da torta de frango e mordendo um pedaço, demonstrando na expressão facial que estava tudo bem, que a torta estava deliciosa. – Não quer comer, Draco? Olha só. Tem várias coisas que você gosta: torta de frango, croissant, maçãs, suco de abóbora...

O olhar do loiro era guloso, mas hesitava em pegar alguma coisa. Tinha medo estampado no olhar.

- Pega Draco... – Empurrou a bandeja mais para perto dele. – É para você, vim jantar com você, fazer companhia...

Draco olhava para ele, os ombros do loiro relaxando à medida que ouvia a voz baixa de Harry falando com ele. Os instintos do loiro estavam mais afiados que nunca. Ele podia não entender plenamente o sentido do que Harry falava, mas entendia a paciência, o carinho, a gentileza que o moreno lhe dedicava. Em pouco tempo, Draco comia tudo que era oferecido por Harry, sempre com um pouco de resistência no começo, mas cedendo facilmente depois. Foi assim por uma semana, Harry se dividindo entre o trabalho, aonde quase não ia; os aposentos de Severus, preparando-se para a investigação que queria fazer; tomando as providências para quando tirasse Draco do hospital, dentro de algumas semanas; e o hospital, onde passava nos horários das refeições, às vezes à noite, quando não conseguia dormir, só para velar o sono de Draco.


	3. Chapter 3

**Título: AFTER ALL**

**Autora: **Samantha Tiger Blackthorn

**Casal: **Harry e Draco

**Classificação: **NC-17, Romance, Angst, Violência Física e Psicológica.

**Resumo: **Depois de tudo, o amor deles foi o caminho que Harry usou para trazê-lo de volta. Ele entendeu que é o Amor e não o tempo que cura todas as feridas.

**Avisos: **Essa estória é Slash, ou seja, mostra o amor entre dois homens. SE NÃO GOSTA, NÃO LEIA.

**Beta: **Lady Anúbis  
**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencentes a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bross. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

**Dedicatória: **Essa fic foi escrita como presente de Aniversário para Meu Amor

**FELTON BLACKTHORN**, dia **21 de Fevereiro de 2007**.

PARABÉNS!!!

AFTER ALL

_CAPÍTULO 3 – Descendo ao Inferno_

- SEVERUS! – Harry chamou assim que entrou, com um pergaminho nas mãos, sobressaltando Snape que estava concentrado numa poção.

- POTTER! Isso é jeito de entrar no meu laboratório? – O mestre de poções pergunta de varinha em riste. – Você perdeu a noção de perigo? Estou trabalhando numa poção delicada, qualquer melindre e o caldeirão vai pelos ares!

- Desculpe Severus... – O pedido foi automático. – Veja, consegui o que eu queria!

Severus examina o documento em mãos:

_Londres, 27 de Maio de 2006._

_À Direção de Azkaban._

_Eu, Rufus Scrimgeour, atual Ministro da Magia, concedo a Harry James Potter, o livre acesso a qualquer prisioneiro de Azkaban para fins de interrogatório a qualquer hora e a qualquer tempo. Torno, portanto, esse documento mágico irrevogável, seja por mim ou qualquer outro Ministro que venha assumir o meu lugar._

_Rufus Scrimgeour_

- Como você conseguiu isso? – Severus estava surpreso com o conteúdo do pergaminho.

Harry ficou vermelho e baixou os olhos. Snape franziu as sobrancelhas e insistiu. As palavras soavam cáusticas nos lábios dele.

- Diga-me Potter. Como você conseguiu que aquele velho imbecil lhe desse um pergaminho desses? IRREVOGÁVEL!

- Digamos que tivemos um pequeno entendimento, relembrando passagens de antigas conversas nossas que não seriam lisonjeiras à imagem do nosso Ministro da Magia se por acaso aparecessem no Profeta Diário...

Desta vez as duas sobrancelhas de Severus se levantaram em espanto. Um brilho de sarcasmo e divertimento passou-lhe pelos olhos. Não conseguia acreditar que Potter fora capaz...

- Não acredito! CHANTAGEM!! Você chantageou o Ministro? – Snape não pensava que ele o faria realmente, que teria coragem de fazer qualquer coisa para chegar ao seu objetivo. Harry levantou os olhos verdes, brilhantes de fúria e determinação, encarando Severus de frente.

- Eu lhe disse. Nem que for para ir ao inferno e enfrentar o próprio diabo, vou lutar para trazer o Draco de volta. Ainda não sei quem fez e o que fez para deixá-lo desse jeito, mas eu juro: EU VOU DESCOBRIR.

- Continua o mesmo pirralho insolente de sempre! Potter, você sabe o que o espera? Não vai ser fácil. Vai ter que tentar manter a calma, não importa o que você veja naquelas mentes distorcidas. – Severus estava preocupado, pois não estava certo se Harry iria agüentar. – Lembre-se: Draco vai precisar muito de você, ele é sua responsabilidade agora.

- Para isso, conto com você lá... Para por "juízo na minha cabeça oca". Quero ir essa noite mesmo, quando voltar do hospital, pode ser?

- Não tenho escolha, sou obrigado a ir... Para o bem de Draco. – Snape faz uma pequena pausa, antes de tocar em outro assunto. – As outras providências sobre as quais já conversamos... Está quase tudo pronto.

- A casa? Achou uma casa conveniente para nós?

- Não precisei nem procurar, Potter. A casa é minha, passava as férias de verão lá. Todas as proteções e feitiços que coloquei nela durante a guerra, ainda estão ativados, então só teremos que fazer com que elas os reconheçam. A casa é muito simples, mas bem confortável. Tem dois quartos com os respectivos banheiros para manter a privacidade de vocês, uma cozinha grande, uma sala espaçosa e um escritório. Tem um porão também, mas lá é meu laboratório, portanto mantenham-se longe. A lareira da casa está conectada somente com a dos meus aposentos, tem certeza que pode se arranjar à moda trouxa?

- Claro que sim, sei me virar muito bem. Tantos anos morando com os Dursley, tinham que servir para alguma coisa...

- E Draco...? Algum progresso?

- O Dr. Augustus acredita que sim. Pelo menos a aparência dele está mais parecida com a normal que eu conheço e a anemia está melhorando. Os ferimentos estão praticamente cicatrizados. Ele disse que Draco está mais tranqüilo, também. Ainda não deixa que ninguém se aproxime, mas o pânico diminuiu bastante.

- Como se ele soubesse o que está fazendo... – Severus bufou impaciente. – Você continua levando objetos do passado para ele ver?

- Sim. E os resultados foram bons, o Dr. Augustus aprovou.

- Potter, esse idiota aprovaria qualquer coisa que você sugerisse! Ele não sabe o que isso pode provocar nele. Lembre-se de onde e com quem Draco passou os últimos tempos! Sente verdadeiro pânico cada vez que qualquer um ou qualquer coisa chegue perto dele! Perdeu TODA a memória! NÃO fala! Deve haver um bom motivo para isso, você não acha?

- Sim, eu concordo, por isso ele achou bom quando eu sugeri que se estimulasse a memória dele...

- Claro! Por Merlin! Você é AUROR! Venceu e MATOU o maior Bruxo das Trevas de todos os tempos! Você é HARRY POTTER! Ele até lhe deu livre acesso ao quarto de Draco, a qualquer hora do dia ou da noite! – um arremedo de sorriso e ironia passeava pelos seus lábios. – Não sei como ele não lhe deu Draco embrulhado pra presente...

- Está sugerindo que ele fez isso só por causa da minha fama?

- CLARO QUE NÃO! ESTOU AFIRMANDO! Ele nem sabe o que está fazendo ou que reação pode provocar em Draco. – Voltou-se para o caldeirão – Não está na hora de você ir?

Harry nem se deu ao trabalho de responder, sabia que não adiantava ficar retrucando.

- Mais tarde eu volto, gostaria de começar as investigações ainda hoje.

Severus resmungou uma resposta qualquer. Viu Harry saindo, a ansiedade latente nele, a porta se fechando.

oOo

A rotina das visitas realmente tinha acalmado o loiro. Ele sabia e parecia que esperava a chegada de Harry. Todas as vezes que o moreno abria a porta do quarto, o loiro estava encolhido no canto usual com os olhos tomados pelo pavor pregados nela, que se abrandavam assim que miravam o semblante carinhoso de Harry.

Aquela noite não foi diferente. Harry se anunciou como sempre, com dois toques breves na porta e entrou. O loiro estava no mesmo lugar, a mesma atitude esquiva, contemplativa. Parecia que somente quando Harry chegava, ele relaxava, demonstrava se sentir seguro com sua presença.

- Oi, Draco. É tão bom ficar aqui com você... Se eu pudesse, eu não ia mais embora, ficava o tempo todo ao seu lado. – A lembrança do que ia fazer mais tarde naquela noite passou por sua cabeça. – Mas não posso, não enquanto eu não souber o que aconteceu e fazer com que os responsáveis paguem por tudo... – A raiva que o percorria cada vez que se lembrava dos relatórios médicos era tão forte, que sua aura emanava poder e perigo. – Harry voltou à consciência ao ouvir os choramingos temerosos do loiro. Sua expressão se suavizou instantaneamente.

- Calma, está tudo bem. Olha o que eu trouxe para você... – Colocou perto do loiro um porta-retrato de madeira, entalhado a mão. – Você ficou maluco nesse dia, quando Denis nos flagrou naquele nosso cantinho do jardim. – Harry se perdia nas lembranças, enquanto o loiro pegava nas mãos o porta-retrato e admirava a si e a Harry na foto. Estavam sob um caramanchão abandonado. A trepadeira carregada de flores brancas e vermelhas tinha crescido desordenadamente, escondendo quase completamente os dois namorados dos olhares curiosos. Harry estava sentado na grama, as pernas encolhidas, com Draco deitado em seu colo, acariciando suavemente os cabelos platinados enquanto conversavam. Nisso o flash da máquina de Denis os tinha surpreendido e Draco ficara muito bravo. Não aceitava terem sido pegos em um momento tão vulnerável! Só se acalmara quando Denis prometera que a foto seria entregue a eles assim que estivesse pronta. Duas cópias, uma para Draco e uma para Harry. Era a única foto que tinha deles dois juntos.

Focou o olhar em Draco, que se encostara à parede e tinha o olhar perdido em um ponto qualquer. Mas mantinha o porta-retrato nas mãos, bem seguro junto a si. Não percebeu a leve batida na porta, a chegada da comida, nem que Harry se sentara um pouco mais perto dele, colocando a bandeja à sua frente, a não ser quando ouviu seu chamado. Harry só se foi depois de deixá-lo na cama, em sono profundo.

oOo

Harry entrou nos aposentos de Severus. Notou que o mestre de poções tinha encarnado o papel do comensal da morte mais uma vez e o aguardava na sala de estar.

- Sente-se Potter. Você vai mesmo fazer isso, não é?

- Pensei já ter deixado isso bem claro, nada me fará desistir.

- Garoto petulante! Já que não tem outro jeito... Você sabe muito bem como deve fazer. Demorou, mas consegui enfiar Oclumência e Legilimência na sua cabeça. Então, lembre-se de controlar seu temperamento impulsivo. Você sabe o que vai encontrar na lembrança dos comensais, não é novidade.

- Eu sei, partilhar da mente de Voldemort foi um excelente treinamento. Eu sei o que vou ver nas memórias doentias desses criminosos.

- Então, Potter, pelo bem de Draco, já que talvez mais nada consiga conter seus impulsos grifinórios... CONTROLE-SE! Vamos, o modo mais fácil é por chave de portal. – Pegou a varinha do bolso das vestes e apontou um abridor de cartas sobre a mesa. – Portus! – Pegou-o nas mãos e estendeu-o na direção de Harry. Ambos o tocaram...

oOo

Harry sentiu um puxão, uma tontura, e abriu os olhos para ver os portões e as muralhas de Azkaban. Aquele lugar era de dar arrepios em qualquer um. Mesmo sem os dementadores, entrar ali era deprimente. Os guardas vieram recepcioná-los no portão. Ao verem Harry, abriram os portões imediatamente. Um dos guardas aproximou-se, esperando por uma ordem.

- Estamos aqui para vermos esses prisioneiros. – Entregou um papel com o timbre do Ministério, com a lista de prisioneiros. – De preferência nessa ordem.

O guarda assentiu com a cabeça. Entrou na prisão, sendo seguido por Harry e Severus, conduzindo-os pelos corredores lúgubres e sombrios até a sala de interrogatório. A sala era pequena, tinha uma mesa, algumas cadeiras e uma cadeira específica para o prisioneiro. Lá, o cheiro de mofo e umidade era ainda maior, tinha ficado fechada por tempo considerável, já que não se notava vestígios de ter sido limpa recentemente. Quem estava em Azkaban era para ser esquecido, ninguém queria entrar lá, nem para interrogar um criminoso, a não ser Harry Potter.

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio, olhando-se vez ou outra enquanto esperavam o primeiro comensal. Severus na sua postura fria e impassível. Harry ansioso e apreensivo. Sua atenção foi atraída pela breve batida na porta, que se abriu, deixando entrar o guarda trazendo o prisioneiro.

- Senhores, o prisioneiro: Avery. – Colocou-o na cadeira, que imediatamente prendeu-o pelos pulsos, tornozelos e pescoço, ficando totalmente à mercê dos inquisidores. Assim que o prisioneiro foi devidamente imobilizado, o guarda saiu da sala, fechando a porta atrás de si, deixando os três a sós.

- Bem, bem, bem... – Harry encostou-se à beirada da mesa, bem em frente ao Comensal da Morte. – Vamos aos fatos. Você era um comensal do círculo mais intimo de Voldemort. Devia estar por dentro de tudo o que estava acontecendo, onde e por que. – O comensal o olhava com ódio e desprezo. – Deve saber o que aconteceu com os outros comensais.

- ... – O comensal sorriu com escárnio, mas não abriu a boca.

- Vamos lá, Avery, a estada na prisão o deixou mudo? – Severus espicaçou o ex-colega – Não parece muito alquebrado, devem estar tratando você muito melhor do que merece.

- Você merecia estar morto seu traidor! Traiu a nossa causa, traiu o Lorde das Trevas! Sempre foi um traidor! – A voz do comensal saiu baixa e rouca pela falta de uso, mas ainda assim carregada de veneno, a raiva pontuando cada sílaba.

- Potter, eu lhe disse que interrogar esse imbecil era perda de tempo, deveríamos estar interrogando o comensal mais íntimo do Lorde das Trevas, que era Lucius Malfoy... Pena que não o pegamos, a esta altura provavelmente já deve estar longe daqui.

- Ah sim, aquele sim, era o comensal mais leal de Voldemort, ele deveria saber de todos os planos daquele verme.

- **LEALDADE!!!** AQUELE TRAIDOR ESTÁ MORTO! ASSIM COMO ESTE DEVERIA ESTAR TAMBÉM!

- Olhe Potter! Além da voz, acho que ele recuperou a lucidez e as memórias! Azkaban deve ter feito muito bem a ele...

- HÁ! MELHOR IMPOSSÍVEL, ACHO QUE VOCÊ TAMBÉM DEVERIA PASSAR UMA TEMPORADA AQUI, SEU MESTIÇO INSUPORTÁVEL!

- Silêncio! – Harry lança o feitiço, emudecendo o prisioneiro. – Chega. Isso não está levando a nada. – Avery continuava esbravejando e xingando, mesmo sem voz.

- Só tem uma forma de arrancar alguma coisa dessa laia, Potter. Eu lhe disse, mas você tem escrúpulos demais. Você acha repugnante, invasivo, mas se fosse ele no seu lugar... – Apontando o comensal que se retorcia todo na cadeira possuído pelo ódio – não hesitaria um minuto. Aponta a varinha para o prisioneiro – Imobulus! Pronto Potter, faça a sua parte.

- Eu só tentei dar uma chance a ele, mas se não tem outro jeito... – Harry encarou o comensal nos olhos, agora totalmente imobilizado, proferindo o feitiço: LEGILIMENS!

_Harry estava numa sala suntuosamente mobiliada e decorada. Ao centro dela, uma poltrona antiga, com o próprio Voldemort acomodado nela. À volta dele, um grupo de mais ou menos dez Comensais da morte, à sua frente Lucius reverente sobre um dos joelhos e em pé atrás dele, Draco e Narcissa._

_- Vejam senhores, esse é o meu seguidor mais Leal... Nunca questionei sua fidelidade. Você é leal a mim, não é, Lucius?_

_- Claro, meu Senhor. Sempre. – Lucius estava tenso, como se não fosse assim que ele esperava o desenrolar dos fatos daquela noite._

_- Então faria qualquer coisa que eu lhe ordenasse, sem hesitar..._

_- Sim Meu Lorde, meu propósito é servi-lo. – Lucius não parecia estar gostando._

_- Acataria qualquer atitude minha... – Voldemort brincava com a varinha, rolando-a entre os dedos._

_- Procuro sempre fazer tudo de acordo com a vontade do Meu Lorde. – Lucius mantinha a cabeça baixa, numa atitude respeitosa e servil._

_- Então concorda comigo que seu filho merece uma demonstração de lealdade e obediência... – Apontou a varinha para o loiro imóvel pelo espanto. – Incarcerous! – Cordas envolveram os pulsos de Draco Malfoy... – Levem-no para as masmorras. – Levantou-se da poltrona e saiu na frente sendo seguido por Lucius e Narcissa, que se entreolhavam preocupados, e por todo o séqüito presente na sala._

_Harry também acompanhava, logo atrás de Avery, que era quem conduzia o garoto ainda mais pálido pelo medo. Desceram as escadarias que levavam ao subterrâneo, à sala principal das masmorras da mansão, o salão das torturas._

_- Prenda-o pelas cordas no gancho da corrente. – Harry ouviu a ordem e reparou que bem no meio do salão havia uma corrente presa ao teto com um gancho na ponta. Assistiu ao comensal conduzir o garoto pelas cordas e praticamente pendurá-lo pelos pulsos. Draco tinha que se manter na ponta dos pés para não apoiar o peso do corpo nos pulsos delicados._

_O Bruxo das Trevas não parecia ter nenhuma pressa, antes se deleitava com o pavor estampado nos olhos do garoto e com a preocupação nos olhos da mãe. Mas parecia realmente satisfeito com o olhar impassível do patriarca Malfoy._

_- Bem Lucius, eu vou tentar não exagerar no castigo do seu filho, mas ele tem que aprender que um Comensal me deve obediência cega, eu não me contentaria com menos que isso. – Harry estava agoniado, sabendo que não podia intervir, que isso que presenciava era apenas uma lembrança. – Quero apenas quebrar o seu orgulho e fazê-lo aprender, por isso não vou usar a Cruciatus nele._

_Conjurou uma poltrona para si, bem diante da cena que estava prestes a se desenrolar. Sentou-se confortavelmente e, usando de sua varinha novamente, virou o garoto de costas._

– _Diffindo! – Deixou o loiro nu da cintura para cima. – Por isso, vou usar de um castigo trouxa para começar. – Conjurou um chicote longo – E para demonstrar como também sei ser justo, não vou pedir as 50 chibatadas que eu gostaria. – Harry quase se engasgou: Voldemort sorri! – ele ainda é um garoto. Vou pedir somente trinta, e vou deixar que você mesmo aplique o castigo Lucius, para que ele não se machuque mais que o necessário. _

_Voldemort ergueu o braço, estendendo o chicote na direção de Lucius, que estremeceu ao tocar no objeto e tomá-lo nas mãos. Nesse momento Narcissa se desesperou, prostrou-se diante do bruxo, implorando para que ele não fizesse isso._

_- Por favor milorde, ele é só uma criança, deixe-me tomar o lugar dele..._

_- NÃO! Essa é uma lição que ele precisa aprender! Estou sendo benevolente o suficiente não entregando essa missão para qualquer um. Segure-a! – Ele ordenou a Avery, que não hesitou em obedecer. Virou-se para Lucius que parecia estar em transe. Harry ainda não acreditava que ele teria coragem de fazer isso ao próprio filho. – Vamos Lucius. Estou esperando._

_Lucius desenrolou o chicote. Harry ouviu o estalo e, ainda sem acreditar, viu o vergão aparecer nas costas do loiro, o corpo cedendo com a dor, dando um forte repelão nos pulsos, ouvindo o grito e correndo para tentar impedir a próxima chicotada. Ele se revoltou ao ver que não podia fazer nada, afinal eram somente lembranças. Sentiu o estômago se retorcer, tendo que ouvir os estalos e os gritos... Lucius também não agüentava continuar. Depois da sétima chicotada, caiu de joelhos no chão._

_- Por favor milorde, nunca hesitei diante de uma ordem sua, mas não posso fazer isso, ele é meu filho, sangue do meu sangue, nunca encostei um dedo nele._

_- Ah, Lucius, é uma pena eu ter que fazer isso. Mas você vai cumprir a minha ordem, até o fim. – O prazer de Voldemot era evidente no tom de sua voz – Imperius! – Harry assistiu horrorizado Lucius se levantar e se posicionar novamente. – Agora, Lucius cumpra a minha ordem! Termine o que você começou!_

_E Harry, desesperado, continuou ali, assistindo passivamente o loiro chegar à inconsciência, pendurado pelos pulsos frágeis, a pele fina e branca como porcelana ficar cheia de vergões e depois abrir em cortes que deixariam as marcas que ele vira. Ao estalo da ultima chicotada, Lucius ficou livre da maldição apenas para constatar horrorizado o que fizera. Lágrimas furtivas escorreram pelo seu rosto. _

_Um frêmito de ódio o percorreu, virou-se já de varinha na mão, pronto para tudo. Mas o Lorde das Trevas já imaginara essa reação._

_- IMPEDIMENTA! – Lucius Malfoy foi lançado longe, ficando desacordado no chão. – Ah! Traidor! – Prendam os dois, Lucius e Narcissa, nos grilhões presos à parede!_

_Tendo sido obedecido, aproximou-se do garoto, virou-o de frente para si, e acordou-o._

_- Enervate! – Draco abriu os olhos e foi assaltado pela dor por todo o corpo, nos pulsos, luxados pelos trancos levados por causa do peso sobre eles, nas costas, lanhadas por causa das chibatadas. – Agora, moleque, você vai ver o que eu faço com quem me trai. Tenha sempre na lembrança que tudo isso é culpa sua e somente sua._

_Afastou-se de Draco a passos lentos e comedidos, afinal não tinha pressa nenhuma. Chegando próximo à Lucius ordenou que o acordassem. No que foi prontamente obedecido por um dos comensais. _

– _Veja Draco, como os traidores devem ser tratados... Crucius! – Harry viu Draco assistir ao pai se contorcendo na sua frente... – Crucius! – Sofrendo uma maldição atrás da outra... – Crucius! – A mãe chorando, desesperada, tentando chegar perto, ela protegeria o marido com o próprio corpo se pudesse. _

_Subitamente as maldições pararam. Voldemort voltou o rosto para Draco._

_- É realmente uma pena, mas por sua culpa vou perder o meu melhor servo... E você, garoto arrogante, vai perder o papai. AVADA KEDAVRA!_

_Essa fic é diferente do que eu costumo escrever. Vi um comentário do Felton dizendo que gostava de Angst e resolvi encarar um desafio. Quero agradecer aqui a todos os que estão acompanhando essa estória que escrevi especialmente para comemorar o **Aniversário do Meu Fell**. Planejei uma semana de comemoração, por isso vou postar um capítulo por dia. Serão sete capítulos, o último postado no dia do Aniversário dele._

_Muito obrigada a todos que além de ler, deixaram reviews: **Regulus Black** (É verdade, os traumas do Draco foram muitos, a ponto dele apagar a memória, e o Harry, bem ele é louco pelo Draco e é Grifinório, né? Acho que isso diz tudo...); **Felton **(Tocante, Envolvente! Ah, Paixão! É uma emoção saber que você mergulhou tão fundo na estória, a ponto de sofrer com o Draco e se indignar junto com o Harry... Fico feliz que esteja gostando, afinal você é a minha inspiração e o objetivo dessa fic é te agradar e mimar, ADORO VOCÊ!);_ _**Nanda Pretáh** (Só de deixar três elogios, já é um grande incentivo); **Lady Anúbis** (Ah, querida amiga e beta, você sabe o quanto é importante pra mim? O quanto me ajudou e incentivou nesse desafio? Seus comentários foram mais que importantes, foram fundamentais para que essa fic fosse escrita. Te adoro, Amiga)._

_Meus agradecimentos também a todos os que leram e por qualquer motivo não deixaram review, espero que continuem acompanhando a estória._


	4. Chapter 4

**Título: AFTER ALL**

**Autora: **Samantha Tiger Blackthorn

**Casal: **Harry e Draco

**Classificação: **NC-17, Romance, Angst, Violência Física e Psicológica.

**Resumo: **Depois de tudo, o amor deles foi o caminho que Harry usou para trazê-lo de volta. Ele entendeu que é o Amor e não o tempo que cura todas as feridas.

**Avisos: **Essa estória é Slash, ou seja, mostra o amor entre dois homens. SE NÃO GOSTA, NÃO LEIA.

**Beta: **Lady Anúbis  
**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencentes a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bross. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

**Dedicatória: **Essa fic foi escrita como presente de Aniversário para Meu Amor

**FELTON BLACKTHORN**, dia **21 de Fevereiro de 2007**.

PARABÉNS!!!

AFTER ALL

_CAPÍTULO 4 – Labirintos da Mente_

_- É realmente uma pena, mas por sua culpa vou perder o meu melhor servo... E você garoto arrogante, vai perder o papai. AVADA KEDAVRA!_

_- Não... Pai... – Era evidente o sofrimento na voz do garoto. Harry viu o desespero nos olhos cinza, o loiro parecendo não acreditar no que vira. Ele olhava para a mãe caída no chão. O choque fora tão grande que Narcissa desmaiara._

_- Coloquem-nos em celas separadas. Limpem isso! – Apontou para Lucius morto. – Enterrem-no numa vala em algum lugar no jardim. Escolham um lugar Apropriado para o Patriarca da família. _

_Voldemort se retirou, mas antes de chegar às escadas voltou-se novamente para os comensais ainda paralisados pela surpresa. _

– _Isto vai ficar somente entre os que estão presentes aqui, e para garantir que serei obedecido... – Ele fez um movimento com a varinha lançando um feitiço não verbal. Pela segunda vez naquela noite Voldemort sorriu... – Este feitiço só perderá seu efeito se eu morrer. Como essa possibilidade é inexistente... _

Harry caiu de joelhos, exausto. Ele estava indignado, chocado, enjoado. Esperava por isso e imaginava o quanto mais iria descobrir, coisas ainda piores, mas ver sem poder fazer nada era frustrante... Era horrível!

- Potter, você está bem? – Severus estava realmente preocupado.

Harry teve uma reação imprevisível, começou a rir, gargalhar. Não conseguia parar, as lágrimas caindo de seus olhos enquanto ele ria, mas não podia se conter... Por alguns minutos essa cena deprimente se desenrolou, até que ele silenciou e só ficaram as lágrimas no seu rosto.

- Severus... – A voz saiu por entre os dentes cerrados pela raiva e soava tão baixa que quase não se podia ouvir. – Mande tirar esse verme daqui, antes que eu o mate.

- Não é necessário, vamos embora. Depois que sairmos os guardas vêm e o levam de volta à cela. Ele não pode sair daí mesmo... – Severus se aproximou de Harry e o ajudou a levantar-se.

Eles deixaram a sala, caminhando pelos corredores, rumo à saída. Ao se verem fora lançaram um último olhar para os portões que se fechavam, antes de acionarem a chave de portal.

oOo

Era muito cedo ainda, Severus bem que tentara impedi-lo, tentara convencê-lo a dormir em Hogwarts, mas Harry não concordara. Precisava ficar sozinho para digerir tudo o que vira. O canalha psicopata estava morto, mas só de imaginar o que ele fizera, não só com Draco, mas com tantas outras pessoas... Só de pensar no quanto mais ele ia descobrir nas lembranças dos comensais, se ele estivesse vivo... O mataria de novo e de novo, e dezenas de vezes se fosse preciso. Chegara à sua casa de madrugada e nem tentara dormir, não conseguiria. Estava sentado ali no sofá há horas e as imagens sinistras estavam impressas na sua retina, na sua mente, não saíam da sua frente, quer ele estivesse de olhos abertos ou fechados. Era terrível, o episódio se repetia na sua cabeça, e ele via, ouvia, e sentia. O ódio por não ter podido fazer nada crescia. A culpa, por não tê-lo impedido de ir para casa naquela noite, o castigava impiedosamente. Racionalmente sabia que não era responsabilidade sua, mas seu coração não se convencia disso.

Consultou o relógio. Quase cinco e meia da manhã! Era melhor tomar um banho, trocar-se e tentar pôr algo em seu estômago, que ainda estava embrulhado. Depois iria vê-lo. Já não se importava se Draco se lembraria dele ou não. Sabia que nunca mais sairia do lado do loiro, cuidaria dele com toda a sua atenção e dedicação, com todo o seu amor. Agora entendia por que Severus dizia que tinham que tomar cuidado ao ativar as lembranças. Sabe-se lá o que ele iria lembrar, quais seriam as conseqüências dessas lembranças na saúde já tão frágil dele. Estava pronto. Só mais alguns minutos para chegar ao hospital, via flú, e estaria ao lado dele.

Estava quase chegando ao quarto, quando ouviu uma voz chamá-lo. Era a enfermeira daquela ala.

- Senhor Potter. Por favor, tem um minuto?

- Pois não. – Ele estava com pressa, mas não ia se negar a atender a enfermeira. Ela não o chamaria se não fosse algo importante.

- Desculpe por me meter senhor. Se fossem outros tempos, eu nem mencionaria isso. Mas graças ao senhor posso falar sobre esse assunto livremente. Sou casada com um trouxa. Ele é médico e trata desse tipo de caso do Senhor Malfoy. Ele é especialista na área. Ele é Psi... Psi...

- Psiquiatra?

- Isso. Psiquiatra. Comentei sobre o senhor e o caso do Senhor Malfoy. Ele se colocou à sua disposição para explicar o que está acontecendo e o orientar sobre como interagir com ele. Se o senhor se interessar, me procure e eu lhe darei o endereço do consultório.

- Obrigado, eu apreciarei muito a ajuda dele. Do jeito que as coisas estão, qualquer ajuda é bem-vinda. Mais tarde, antes de ir, eu procuro pela senhora.

A enfermeira concordou e voltou aos seus afazeres. Harry consultou o relógio mais uma vez. Não era ainda sete horas, ele devia estar dormindo. Entrou silenciosamente no quarto, sem bater para não atrapalhar o sono dele. O quarto estava na penumbra, as cortinas fechadas.

_Estou tão sozinho... Não sei onde... Meu nome... Não lembro o meu nome... Aqui está muito escuro, mas não quero que fique claro... Quando clareia coisas acontecem... Ouço gritos... Meus gritos? Meus... Sinto frio... Sinto dor... Não quero chorar..._

Harry chegou vagarosamente até ele, sentou-se na beirada da cama, pegou em suas mãos e as acariciou. Examinou os pulsos de perto, constatando que a cicatrização estava indo bem, que não estavam mais inchados e nem roxos. Levou uma das mãos aos cabelos claros e os acariciou como há muito tempo não o fazia. Era uma emoção imensurável... O movimento nas pálpebras indicava que Draco estava acordando... Harry continuava acariciando o loiro, mesmo correndo o risco dele se assustar, precisava mostrar que ser tocado não era ser machucado.

_Quente... Sensação quente... Minha mão... Meu rosto, meu cabelo... Bom, tão bom... Um toque... Quente... Não... Não! Toque dói... Não quero... Não... Ahhh..._

Ahhhh! – Draco abriu os olhos, assustando-se com o próprio grito, debatendo-se, tentando se livrar do que o tocava, se arrastando pela cama até encolher-se na cabeceira, os olhos fechados, apertados pelo pavor.

- Draco? – Harry se aproximou mais. – Draco sou eu... Abre os olhos...

Draco abriu os olhos vagarosamente ao ouvir a voz dele... Fitou os olhos verdes sentindo-se amedrontado, mas seguro. Era confuso. Harry chegou mais perto, o loiro em pânico, e com movimentos delicados e lentos inclinou-se e relou os dedos na pele do braço... Uma carícia bem suave... Mas Draco continuava tenso, paralisado pelo medo. Não adiantava, ainda não conseguia aceitar que o tocassem.

Harry afastou-se um pouco, o suficiente para encostar-se nos pés da cama, mas não saiu dali. Ficou falando, falando, sempre delicadamente e baixo, para que Draco se mantivesse calmo. Esperou pelo café da manhã junto dele. Comeram na cama, cada um numa ponta, mas isso já era bem mais próximo do que tinham ficado nos últimos dez dias.

Depois do café pegou uma sacola que tinha trazido consigo e que deixara ao lado da cama, onde colocara algumas coisas para ele. Trouxera chocolate, que sabia que gostava tanto, mas não trouxera os sapos, por que pulavam e Harry ficou receoso que ele se assustasse. Trouxe também o perfume preferido de Draco, poderia não lembrar, mas certamente lhe daria prazer, pois adorava aquela fragrância. E trouxera uma fotografia dele com os pais, uma que ele mantinha em seu quarto nos tempos da escola. Narcissa sentada em uma poltrona, segurando no colo um garotinho loiro de mais ou menos dois anos, com Lucius ao seu lado, o braço deste envolvendo os ombros dela. Na foto Lucius a trazia junto a si, beijava seus lábios e o topo da cabeça de seu filho. A foto era muito bonita, e revelava uma faceta surpreendente da relação dos pais com o filho: carinho. Não que o patriarca não fosse severo, frio e sistemático, mas amava o filho e a esposa com certeza.

Draco avançou logo nos chocolates, demonstrando que não esquecera essa particularidade, o que fez Harry rir bastante. Mas o que chamou muito a atenção do loiro, depois do chocolate é claro, foi um par de braceletes que Harry trazia no braço esquerdo. Depois de uma noite passada em claro, por conta da memória doentia do comensal da morte, Harry se vestira de um modo mais descontraído e confortável. Usava calça jeans e camiseta de gola pólo de mangas curtas, deixando evidentes as jóias em seu braço. Eram braceletes de ouro branco, com gravações em toda a volta, que somente quando juntos formavam uma frase completa. Ele não pareceu reconhecê-los, mas com certeza ficara fascinado pelas jóias, a ponto de se aproximar e chegar a estender a mão como se fosse tocá-las. Harry se lembrava do dia em que o loiro as trouxera.

_Draco tinha um dos braceletes no seu braço e Harry comentara que o achara muito bonito. Nisso ele sorriu e lhe estendeu um saco de veludo negro, dentro uma jóia igual, mas as gravações à volta dela pareciam diferentes. Perguntou-lhe se tinham um significado específico..._

_- Claro Harry, estão gravadas em Gaélico, é um idioma Celta._

_- E o que diz?_

_- O meu diz: "SOMOS DUAS METADES OPOSTAS QUE SE COMPLETAM..." e o seu: "QUE SE AMAM E FICARÃO UNIDAS PARA SEMPRE!" Só faz sentido se os dois estiverem juntos, assim como nós..._

_Harry ficara encantado com o presente. _

Draco retirara o seu do braço, pouco antes de entrar na lareira.

_- Não posso ir com ele... Guarde-o para mim até eu voltar._

E Harry guardara. Mais do que isso, não se separara mais dele, o usara junto com o seu para senti-lo mais perto de si.

- São bonitos, não são, Draco? Foi você quem mandou fazê-los para nós. – Tirou um deles do braço. – Este é o seu. Você me pediu para guardar para você. Quer usá-lo? – Draco fitou-o longamente, depois, com os olhos fixos no rosto de Harry, ainda receosos, estendeu a mão. Harry entregou-lhe a jóia e viu-o colocá-la no braço. O bracelete ajustou-se a ele no mesmo instante. Pegou o retrato dos pais.

- Você gostava muito desta foto... Lembro da primeira vez em que a vi no seu quarto, como me surpreendeu. Vou colocar junto da nossa aqui na mesinha de cabeceira. Vou ter que sair, mas volto para almoçar com você. – Harry despediu-se, deixou-o lá, admirando as fotos deles e dos pais.

Ao sair do quarto, Harry procurou pela enfermeira. Queria o endereço do Psiquiatra. Olhou o nome dela, escrito no crachá: Anne.

- Anne, acha que seu marido poderia me receber hoje?

- Ele não tinha consultas marcadas durante a manhã. O senhor quer que eu verifique se ele pode atendê-lo?

- Por favor. – Harry viu-a colocar a mão no bolso do uniforme e retirar dele um celular. A surpresa transpareceu em seu rosto, por que ela riu.

- Uma invenção trouxa muito útil. Com sua licença. – Ela afastou-se e ligou para o marido. Falou com ele durante alguns minutos, depois veio falar consigo. – Ele disse que pode atendê-lo agora pela manhã. Às dez horas estará bem para o senhor?

- Perfeito.

- O nome dele é Jonathan. – Ela então anotou o nome, o endereço e o telefone em um cartãozinho e o estendeu a Harry.

- Obrigado Anne. Estarei lá, às dez.

oOo

- Sim, doutor, ele já chegou, está à sua espera. – A secretária falou ao interfone. – Senhor Potter, já pode entrar. A secretária se adiantou abrindo a porta do consultório.

- Obrigado.

- Senhor Potter! É um grande prazer conhecê-lo pessoalmente. Estou surpreso de o senhor ser tão jovem.

- Pode me chamar de você. Já ouviu falar de mim, então?

- Muito! Sendo casado com Anne, convivo com os fatos do mundo bruxo diariamente. Eu lia o Profeta diário todos os dias. Acompanhei tudo pelos jornais. Quando nos conhecemos, o tal bruxo das trevas tinha voltado e tinha havido uma enorme confusão no Ministério de vocês.

- Ah! Eu ainda estava na escola. Por falar em escola, o rapaz do caso que a Anne comentou com o Senhor, era meu colega de escola. Estava desaparecido há bastante tempo.

- Talvez isso explique muita coisa. Anne me deu acesso à ficha do paciente e eu fiz uma avaliação.

- Ela me falou. Por isso vim aqui. Estou muito preocupado com ele, nós éramos muito ligados, entende?

- Bem, Anne me explicou como está sendo tratado e quais os medicamentos... Ahn, poções, é isso, que está tomando. Uma espécie de poção dos sonhos... Que está mais calmo, mais sociável. Disse-me que logo o hospital vai lhe dar alta.

- É a poção do sono sem sonhos. Um calmante que impede que a pessoa tenha qualquer sonho ou pesadelo. E é verdade, ele está calmo, aceita a minha presença por perto, os medibruxos o estão considerando apto a conviver com outras pessoas. Mas ninguém me diz o que tem ou quais as expectativas que posso ter.

- Vou tentar explicar em termos leigos, apesar de que, por ele ser bruxo, talvez o quadro clínico e psicológico tenha algumas variações. Seu amigo está sofrendo de Transtorno do Estresse pós Traumático, com alguns agravantes. Nunca vi um caso tão profundo! Teve perda total da memória. Fiquei imaginando por quanto tempo esteve sofrendo para estar nesse estado.

- Dois anos...

- Isso é muito tempo! Ele está calmo assim agora, por causa dessa tal poção. Ela mascara os outros sintomas que deveriam se apresentar. Na maior parte do tempo fica apático, alheio ao que acontece à sua volta, mas caso alguém ou algo se aproxime, que possa lembrá-lo do que passou, fica ansioso e em vários momentos tem ataques de pânico.

Harry o ouvia atento, seu coração se apertando a cada palavra, constatando o que estava vendo diariamente diante de si.

- Mas quando tiver alta, não vai ser assim. Vai parar de tomar a poção e aí os outros sintomas vão retornar, conseqüentemente o estado emocional dele vai piorar. O que me preocupa, é que talvez fique com a magia descontrolada novamente, por causa do descontrole emocional. Voltará a ter pesadelos ou pior, talvez tenha flashbacks durante o dia, delírios, se você quiser um termo mais comum, como se estivesse passando por tudo de novo. No entanto, depois de acalmada a crise, não se lembrará de nada. Quanto à fala. Levou um choque tão grande que não consegue mais falar. Simplesmente não percebe que não fala, o estado de apatia está muito profundo para perceber. A memória... Não sabemos até que ponto ela está comprometida. Pode ser que amanheça um dia e se lembre de tudo. Pode ser que, se sentindo seguro, recupere as memórias até logo antes do trauma, não sabemos o que desencadeou a amnésia. Pode ser também que lembre só da infância até a época da escola e aí vai parecer a ele que nem chegou a sair, como se o tempo não tivesse passado.

- Mas tem tratamento para isso? Ele pode melhorar? Mostrar objetos do passado podem fazê-lo se lembrar? Isso é bom?

- Veja bem, vamos por partes. Em primeiro lugar. Tem tratamento sim. Não tenho os conhecimentos da medicação bruxa e não sei se seria bom dar-lhe os nossos remédios. Mas posso dizer como é preciso medicá-lo, para que vocês achem a poção equivalente. Tem que sair da depressão, da apatia, para isso precisaria de um antidepressivo. Converse bastante com ele, mesmo que não responda. Procure manter a alimentação leve e nutritiva, fazendo-o comer várias vezes ao dia. Segundo, terá pesadelos à noite, então é importante que ele saiba, mesmo que ainda tenha medo de ser tocado e que tente se afastar, que tem alguém para protegê-lo, para apoiá-lo. Por isso, abrace-o quando for acordá-lo, para passar a sensação de que abraço é segurança e não ameaça... Massagens podem ajudá-lo também. Terceiro, quanto a fazê-lo se lembrar, não force a memória. Cerque-o dos seus objetos pessoais, mas não dê sugestão nenhuma. Vai lembrar daquilo que não oferecer perigo. Faça-o sair ao ar livre, ao sol, tomar ar, conviver indiretamente com outras pessoas. Receba visitas, para que se acostume a ter gente por perto sem associá-las ao sofrimento. Precisará de atenção constante, por isso todo o tempo que você puder disponibilizar será de grande importância. O tempo fará o restante.

- Às vezes parece reconhecer o nome dele ou o meu, demonstra entender o que eu digo.

- E ele entende. Perdeu a memória, não lembra de quem é, mas entende. Tem dificuldade de se concentrar em alguma atividade ou algum pensamento, não consegue falar ou se lembrar, mas entende o que você diz. Já associou os nomes, o seu a você e o outro a ele. Você diz o nome dele quando fala com ele. Por isso é tão importante conversar, dizer o que você sente ou pensa. Isso vai aumentar a segurança e a confiança em você.

- Preciso ir, não quero mais tomar o seu tempo.

- Espero que tenha ajudado. Não o avaliei pessoalmente, mas procurei explicar o que está acontecendo e o que se pode fazer para melhorar. Se puder ajudar mais, me procure.

- Doutor, muito obrigado por tudo.

oOo

_O dia foi estafante! – _Encostou-se à porta do apartamento_. – Isso sem contar que não dormi nada na noite anterior. As únicas horas do dia que realmente apreciei foram as que passei ao lado dele, durante o almoço e o jantar. _– Tirou a capa e colocou-a no encosto da poltrona da sala._ – Mesmo sem falar, mesmo sem lembrar, ainda é maravilhoso estar ao lado dele. Só ficar junto, admirando-o, olhando naqueles olhos prateados tão lindos, mesmo que estejam vazios de qualquer emoção que não seja o medo. – _Entrou em seu quarto, se livrando das roupas._ – Olhando a pele branca como porcelana, mesmo me lembrando do quanto foi ferida. E o que acho mais bonito, poder ver a luz do sol se refletir nos longos fios loiros... – _Abriu a porta do guarda roupa. _– Vê-lo vivo já é um milagre, então me agarrarei a esse milagre e serei feliz com ele._ – Pegou uma toalha grande e felpuda. – _Minha sorte é que meus amigos estão me dando toda a cobertura de que preciso. Não sei o que faria se não fossem Ron e Mione. _– Abriu o chuveiro e entrou na água, deixando que ela levasse o seu cansaço ralo abaixo. – _Não pude largar tudo ainda, mas estou tentando. _– Ensaboou o corpo aspirando o perfume de seu sabonete favorito. – _Nas poucas horas passadas com Rony e Hermione tenho procurado colocá-los a par de tudo que ainda tenho que fazer para meu desligamento. Eles têm me ajudado como podem e em poucos dias vou poder pedir a minha exoneração. – _Desligou o chuveiro e pegou a toalha, secando-se vigorosamente. – _Agora só preciso me preparar bem, por que vai começar outra seção dos horrores e eu tenho que estar bem centrado e controlado..._ – Vestiu-se formalmente. Totalmente de negro, como de costume quando saía em alguma missão. – _Só faço isso por você Draco, só por você, não o faria por mais ninguém._ – Colocou a capa sobre si e desaparatou para Hogsmead.

oOo

Entrou nos aposentos de Severus, já o encontrando à sua espera na sala, na poltrona diante da lareira.

- Potter! Achei que não viria mais. Esqueci-me que sensatez não faz parte do vocabulário dos Grifinórios.

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir que nada me fará desistir? Não importa como me sinta, nem quantas as vezes tenha que voltar naquela prisão imunda, nem quantas mentes devassas tenha que invadir, para descobrir tudo o que fizeram com ele.

- Descobrir o que fizeram pode ser muito pior! Já falamos sobre isso, eu vi como você ficou ontem e sei que o que está por vir vai ser pavoroso. Fui um Comensal e sei como funcionava a mente depravada do Lorde das trevas. PELOS DEUSES, POTTER! É um absurdo isso que está fazendo!

- E o farei com prazer, Severus, noite após noite, se isso puder me ajudar a resgatar uma vida decente para Draco. Eu sei que você está preocupado, mas meu único objetivo agora é cuidar dele e farei tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance para poder desempenhar o meu papel o melhor que puder.

Tocaram juntos na chave de portal, para ver os portões de Azkaban se abrirem para eles. Refizeram o mesmo caminho de antes. Esperaram na mesma sala suja e mofada. Tudo se repetiu como na noite anterior. Chegou o guarda com mais um bicho asqueroso, prendendo-o na cadeira de interrogatório e anunciando-o pelo nome.

- Senhores, o prisioneiro Mulciber. – E deixou-os a sós com o prisioneiro.

- Ora, ora. Então os boatos são verdadeiros. Harry Potter em pessoa veio à Azkaban...

* * *

N.A. - O problema psicológico do Draco foi baseado em um caso psiquiátrico verdadeiro. Conversei longamente sobre o tema com um Psiquiatra amigo meu. Foi feita uma pesquisa sobre o Transtorno do Estresse pós Traumático, que é o que ele tem. Os sintomas variantes e os problemas agravantes, foram acrescentados por ele ser bruxo e o trauma vivido por ele ser impossível no mundo real.

_

* * *

__Muito obrigada a todos que além de ler, deixaram reviews:**Tonks Black** (Vai ter um por dia, sim. Fico contente que a estória tenha te tocado. Também acho esses dois encantadores.); **Nanda Pretáh** (Pode crer que não só o Potter, mas eu também queria degolar, destroçar e espancar os responsáveis pelo estado do Draco... Ainda mais, por que eu sei o que foi que o fez perder a memória...); **Isabelle Malfou** (Pode crer, os responsáveis pelo sofrimento dele não compartilham da sua opinião... E respondendo a sua pergunta, nem pensei no fato de Dumbledore estar vivo ou morto... Acho que vivo, senão Severus não poderia ter continuado no seu papel como agente duplo...); _**_Tety Potter-Malfoy_**_ (Obrigada, também adoro Drarrys. Não costumo escrever finais trágicos, mas pra saber se o final vai ser feliz ou não, se vai acabar em tragédia ou no paraíso, rsrsrsrs, só lendo até o fim.); **Regulus Black** (Só sete, e não foi fácil acabar os sete em um mês e meio, sendo que comecei depois do Natal... Com o fechamento do mês e do ano lá no meu trabalho e a correria em casa... Mas deixa com o Harry que ele vai tentar resolver tudo do melhor modo para o loirinho.); **Nicolle Snape** (\o/ Nic! Pois é querida, o Voldie é perverso mesmo. Sam mordendo a língua para não soltar nenhum spoyler Além de matar o Lucius, ainda enfiou na cabeça do loiro que a culpa disso era dele...); **Dryade** (Oi querida. Te apresentei ao mundo slash de HP há poucos dias e já está viciada! RSRSRSRS Pelo Amor de Deus! Não dá essa idéia de comemorar o Aniversário várias vezes pro Fell! Ele é Slytherin, conhece meu ponto fraco e é capaz de querer comemorar todos os meses! Já pensou? Não ia mais ter folga! Aha-ham suspira e toma fôlego Respondendo: Justamente por ser doce, ele não consegue aceitar que possa existir alguém tão mau, perverso, injusto e insano quanto o Voldemort, e presenciar essas quatro "qualidades" do Lorde das Trevas agindo, tendo o seu loiro como vítima, é o fim da picada. Quanto à chantagem: "no amor e na guerra vale tudo" e nesse caso "os fins justificam os meios" e convenhamos que esse Ministro merece ser chantageado, né? Obrigada pelos elogios, Bela, adorei.)._

_Meus agradecimentos também a todos os que leram e por qualquer motivo não deixaram review, espero que continuem acompanhando a estória._


	5. Chapter 5

**Título: AFTER ALL**

**Autora: **Samantha Tiger Blackthorn

**Casal: **Harry e Draco

**Classificação: **NC-17, Romance, Angst, Violência Física e Psicológica.

**Resumo: **Depois de tudo, o amor deles foi o caminho que Harry usou para trazê-lo de volta. Ele entendeu que é o Amor e não o tempo que cura todas as feridas.

**Avisos: **Essa estória é Slash, ou seja, mostra o amor entre dois homens. SE NÃO GOSTA, NÃO LEIA.

**Beta: **Lady Anúbis  
**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencentes a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bross. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

**Dedicatória: **Essa fic foi escrita como presente de Aniversário para Meu Amor

**FELTON BLACKTHORN**, dia **21 de Fevereiro de 2007**.

PARABÉNS!!!

AFTER ALL

_CAPÍTULO 5 – Visões do Inferno_

- Senhores, Mulciber. – E deixou-os a sós com o prisioneiro.

- Ora, ora! Então os boatos são verdadeiros! Harry Potter em pessoa veio à Azkaban...

- Então, já virei notícia aqui também...

- Claro! Não é todo dia que uma pessoa tão... ILUSTRE, vem nos visitar. Resta-me saber o que você quer de mim, por que seja lá o que for não vai conseguir de maneira alguma.

- Isto soa como se você pudesse evitar que conseguíssemos qualquer coisa... – Severus quase sorri. – Você não está em posição de impedir nada...

- CALE A BOCA SEU MESTIÇO TRAIDOR!

- Isso está se tornando repetitivo... Travalíngua! – O comensal ficou possesso ao sentir a língua presa no céu da boca, agarraria no pescoço de Severus e o esganaria até a morte se pudesse. – Está vendo? Sem impedimento nenhum. Imobulus! Vamos lá Potter, faça logo o que tem que fazer e vamos embora.

- Legilimens.

_Harry notou que este comensal era mais resistente que o outro, mas não o suficiente para impedi-lo. Forçou a passagem pela barreira mental que ele ergueu, com facilidade. Estava em uma reunião dos comensais, notando que havia alguém de frente para Voldemort, que indagava se queria mesmo receber a marca negra. Sentiu a presença do medo na pessoa de costas, mas ouviu nitidamente a resposta positiva. Viu o movimento de varinha do bruxo das trevas lançando o feitiço não-verbal, e logo depois o novo comensal cair de joelhos em gritos pavorosos, o braço estendido à frente..._

_Mas não era isso que procurava. Seguiu mais à frente, atravessando mais uma barreira. Viu-se em um ataque dos comensais da morte a uma vila trouxa, morte, sangue, tortura... _

_Também não era isso o que procurava. Atravessou mais uma barreira. Percebeu que estava numa masmorra. Provavelmente ficara abandonada por muito tempo, as condições do lugar eram terríveis. Ouviu vozes e reconheceu o tom orgulhoso da voz arrastada. Seguiu na direção dela e encontrou uma cela. Nela o comensal confrontava o loiro que apesar de muito machucado, sujo e magro, ainda sustentava o olhar arrogante e orgulhoso de um Malfoy. _

_- ... Garoto petulante! Não percebe que esse orgulho não adianta nada? A sua posição social, o seu nome, não valem nada aqui. Seu papai está morto, o status dele como braço direito do Lorde das Trevas já não existe mais._

_- Eu nunca apreciei o envolvimento do meu pai nisso. Ele tinha as opiniões dele e eu as respeitava. Mas ser capacho de um louco não é a minha visão de status._

_- Seu idiota, o que adianta agora o que você pensa ou essa arrogância? Nada. Malfoy está morto, você e sua mãe estão sob nossa guarda para fazermos o que quisermos com vocês. Seu pai sempre se achou superior, o maior, o melhor, era o braço direito do Lorde, e agora onde ele está? Numa cova qualquer no jardim da própria mansão... Não é irônico?_

_- Ele SEMPRE foi superior. Mesmo que ele tenha se sujeitado ao Lorde das Trevas nenhum de vocês nunca chegou aos pés dele. Ele foi um Malfoy até o fim, foi leal à família em primeiro lugar, como devia ser. E quando eu sair daqui, vou dar o enterro digno que ele merece._

_- Quando você sair daqui? E quem disse que você vai sair? Ouça bem garoto, ninguém virá em seu resgate, você é filho do braço direito do Lorde das Trevas. Você foi pra casa no final de semana, para todos os efeitos está com seus pais, ninguém virá em seu socorro. – Draco continuava o olhando com o nariz empinado. – A não ser que os boatos que ouvimos sejam verdade... Que você tenha se associado com o garoto-que-sobreviveu... Foi por isso que o Lorde das Trevas foi visitar a sua família. Queria se certificar da lealdade de seu pai. Ah! Que será que o Lorde soube que desencadeou a morte do papai... – Draco empalideceu, para o deleite do comensal. – Esqueça garoto. A Ordem da Fênix e seu garoto de ouro não se abalarão até aqui para resgatar o filho de um comensal da morte e sua viúva. – Draco engoliu em seco, os olhos perdendo um pouco do brilho de esperança._

_- Eu estou tentando, Draco, juro que estou, com todas as minhas forças... – Harry sussurrou, mas Draco não podia ouvi-lo._

_- Não importa. Mesmo assim eu continuo sendo um Malfoy e a minha mãe também._

_- Seu idiota, eu ainda vou fazer esse seu orgulho em pedaços... – Mulciber saiu deixando Draco sozinho, Harry o seguiu pelos corredores até o salão principal. Lá estavam Crabbe e Goyle, sentados à mesa, comendo alguns sanduíches._

_- E então, como foi? – Crabbe perguntou ao ver a cara irritada do companheiro._

_- Aquele garoto é um poço de orgulho e arrogância. Nada o abala, parece o Lucius em miniatura._

_- Ahhh, você e essa obsessão por humilhar um Malfoy... – Goyle riu da irritação do comensal. – Quer mesmo atingi-lo? Atinja a mãe dele primeiro... Ele é como o pai, atinja a família e ele cederá._

_- Boa idéia, vá buscá-la e coloque-a naquela bancada. Quero ver aquele garoto implorar por misericórdia._

_Harry sentiu seu estômago se retorcer com apreensão. Viu Goyle sair e voltar minutos depois com Narcissa em estado semelhante ao filho, levá-la até a bancada e colocá-la sobre ela, prendendo-a pelos pulsos e tornozelos._

_- Evanesco! – Mulciber limpou a mesa com o feitiço. Depois apontou a varinha para as escadas, convocando uma maleta, que chegou às suas mãos rapidamente. – Ótimo. Nos últimos tempos tenho lido sobre torturas trouxas, e achei algumas bem criativas... – retirou um agulheiro de dentro da maleta. - Faz tempo que quero ver qual o resultado delas em alguém._

_- Não sei para que isso, uma cruciatus dá a sensação de terem centenas de pontas afiadas se enfiando na carne... É eficiente o bastante para mim, e não há sangue._

_- Ah, sim. Mas também deixa a pessoa debilitada muito rapidamente. Isso é muito mais sutil, é eficiente e deve ser muito doloroso, pelo que eu li da descrição dos relatórios sobre a segunda guerra dos trouxas... Agora tenho a chance de conferir._

_Harry não podia acreditar em seus olhos, ele ia enfiar agulhas nela? Nas unhas! Ficou estático, olhando enquanto aquele demônio nojento gargalhava ouvindo a mulher gritar pavorosamente... Queria tampar os ouvidos, fechar os olhos, mas não conseguia. De repente escutou a voz de Draco que gritava de sua cela, entre os gritos agoniados de sua mãe..._

_- SEUS CALHORDAS DESGRAÇADOS! SOLTEM ELA! POR QUE NÃO USAM A MIM PARA SUAS BRINCADEIRAS NOJENTAS?_

_- Realmente Goyle, sua idéia foi excelente. Vá lá buscá-lo, vamos deixá-lo apreciar o espetáculo. Quero vê-lo sofrer, implorar, rastejar._

_Harry assistia a mulher gritando em desespero e logo viu Goyle arrastando um Draco que se debatia preso por correntes, tentando se desvencilhar para socorrer a mãe._

_- Sabe Draco, você tem razão. Um Malfoy não se verga. Ela está se portando como uma verdadeira Malfoy, grita, sofre, mas não perde a pose. Não implorou para que eu parasse nem uma vez..._

_- SEU ORDINÁRIO! POR QUE NÃO FAZ ISSO COMIGO? DEIXA ELA EM PAZ!_

_- O que...! Já vai começar a implorar? – Ele mal consegue falar, está às gargalhadas. – Mas eu nem comecei, por que deveria parar?_

_- Ela não tem nada com isso..._

_- Ah! Mas ela tem. Você mesmo disse... Ela é uma Malfoy. Assim como você._

_- Você é um crápula repugnante._

_O comensal largou o que fazia e foi até a frente do loiro acorrentado à parede, dando uma violenta bofetada com o dorso da mão na face de Draco. A pele ficou roxa na hora, o canto do lábio se partiu, deixando um filete se sangue escorrer._

_- Você é um fedelho patético. Ainda não percebeu que aqui está à nossa mercê...? E que vai fazer o que eu quiser? Vai lamber a minha bota se eu mandar! E cada vez que você não me deixar satisfeito, as coisas vão piorar ainda mais para ela..._

_oOo_

_Mais uma barreira. Entrou em outra lembrança, era noite e o comensal andava cambaleante pelos corredores da masmorra. O libertino entrou na cela, com a varinha acendeu as tochas. Tinha uma garrafa de firewisky na mão, bebia diretamente do gargalo e observava o loiro adormecido no chão, preso pelas correntes. Levou a garrafa novamente à boca, mas não havia mais bebida dentro dela e então, irritado, jogou-a contra a parede de pedra, despedaçando-a com estrépito. Draco acordou sobressaltado, sem conseguir abrir os olhos incomodados pela claridade repentina._

_- Oh! Desculpe! Acordei você? Não era a minha intenção... – Um sorriso maníaco apareceu nos seus lábios._

_Draco permaneceu calado, os olhos frios e sem expressão presos no comensal que cambaleava à sua frente. Lentamente ele se arrastou até encostar-se à parede, sua postura já não era arrogante ou orgulhosa, mas ainda denotava dignidade._

_- Eu soube de mais alguns boatos, sabe, daqueles sobre você ter se associado ao Garoto de Ouro da Ordem. Ouvi dizer que vocês eram mais que aliados... Que ele estava procurando por você... – _Um brilho de esperança passou pelos olhos prateados. – _Desconfiamos que alguém no meio de nós devia ser espião deles, então espalhamos o boato que Lucius fugiu da Inglaterra com a família. Foi quando abandonamos a Mansão Malfoy e os trouxemos para cá. Foi uma pena ficarmos tão pouco tempo na mansão, deixarmos o conforto que tínhamos lá. Isso já faz mais de seis meses. – O homem foi chegando cada vez mais perto de Draco, que nem se mexia e nem desviava o olhar do seu agressor. – Mais uns três meses e você vai fazer dezoito anos, então estamos preparando uma diversão maravilhosa para comemorar a data. Nott nos deu uma excelente idéia. Pedi a ele para tomar as providências, pensei até em convidar o próprio Lorde das Trevas. – Seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver o homem abrir a braguilha. – Mas enquanto isso, você vai mostrar pra mim o quanto você era amigo do Menino Dourado. – Só aí o loiro fechou os olhos e desviou o rosto. – Não? Tem certeza que não vai fazer para mim o que eu quero?_

_Harry não conseguia deixar de pensar em assassinar o comensal nojento com as próprias mãos, uma imperdoável não era boa o suficiente para matá-lo. Viu-o apontar a varinha para o loiro e com um feitiço os grilhões se separaram das correntes na parede e se uniram. _

_- Vamos dar uma voltinha. Você vai ver que eu sempre consigo o que eu quero, de uma forma ou de outra. – Ele praticamente arrastou Draco até a cela ao lado._

_Assim que entrou, Harry pode divisar uma outra pessoa no canto da cela. Os cabelos loiros não deixavam dúvidas de que era Narcissa quem se encontrava ali. Harry ficou horrorizado. Ela estava coberta por um manto, preso apenas na gola. Dava pra ver que estava nua, que seu corpo estava tão marcado quanto o de Draco quando o encontrara. Estava ainda pior, por que estava cheio de manchas e cicatrizes que denunciavam inúmeras queimaduras recentes por todo o corpo. O olhar de Draco era puro sofrimento, não devia ver a mãe de perto há muito tempo e só agora podia constatar o estado real em que ela se encontrava._

_- Agora você vai ficar aí, bem quietinho e assistir como é que se faz._

_- NÃO. Eu faço o que você quiser._

_- Agora é tarde garoto. Aprecie o espetáculo se puder._

_Harry viu-o prender o loiro às correntes na parede oposta e se aproximar lentamente de Narcissa._

_- Imperius! – A expressão no rosto era demoníaca. – Venha aqui e fique de joelhos..._

_Viu-a obedecer. Viu o comensal abrindo a braguilha... Harry fechou os olhos. Não podia olhar, não queria ver, mas não podia deixar de ouvir. A voz desesperada de Draco implorando para que não fizesse aquilo com ela, que deixasse sua mãe em paz. Dizendo que faria qualquer coisa, que faria tudo... Ouviu os soluços, deu as costas à cena horrorosa, e abriu os olhos. Viu Draco completamente quebrado, de joelhos, as lágrimas caindo por seu rosto, assistindo a degradação da mãe. Desespero, impotência, culpa, passavam por seu olhar; ele gemia e implorava, e a agonia continuava, e continuava... _

_O comensal estava muito bêbado e não conseguia se satisfazer, e ficava com mais raiva ainda. O choro e as lamúrias o perturbavam, e o atrapalhavam ainda mais. Quando finalmente acabou, empurrou a mulher para longe e avançou enlouquecido sobre Draco._

_- Cale a boca, Cale a BOCA, CALE A BOCA! – A última coisa que viu foi a mão pesada descendo sobre o rosto do loiro._

- CHEGA! – Harry caiu de joelhos, se sentia sufocado, não sabia se de ódio ou de nojo. Respirou profundamente algumas vezes. Levantou o olhar e encontrou o sorriso debochado estampado na cara de Mulciber. – EU VOU MATÁ-LO! E NEM VOU PRECISAR DE UM AVADA KEDAVRA! – Levantou-se e avançou. Mas foi agarrado por trás por Severus que estava atento e já esperava esse tipo de reação. Conhecia bem demais o ex-colega comensal para saber do que ele era capaz e o seu ex-aluno para prever as reações dele.

- ME SOLTA SEVERUS! E ME DEIXA FAZER MAIS UM FAVOR AO MUNDO BRUXO E EXTERMINAR MAIS UMA PRAGA INÚTIL!! – Harry se debatia, seguro pelos braços firmes de Severus.

- Pare Potter! PARE!

- VOCÊ NÃO SABE...

- Eu sei! Lembre-se que tem alguém que depende de você. – Isso o fez parar de lutar. - Vamos embora. AGORA!

oOo

Mal chegaram aos aposentos de Severus e Harry correu para o banheiro. Passou um tempo lá, colocando para fora todo o jantar. Severus serviu-se de uma dose de firewhisky e serviu uma para Potter também. Sentou-se para esperar por ele. Hoje ele ia ter que ouvir.

- Boa noite Severus...

- Não tão depressa, Senhor Potter. Sente-se aí e tome um drink, precisamos conversar. Você vai me contar o que fez você perder a cabeça hoje.

- Não temos nada a conversar. – Harry olhava para os lados sem encará-lo. – Eu não quero falar sobre isso.

- Ahhhh... Mas vai falar. Se eu não estivesse lá você teria feito uma besteira! S.E.N.T.E-S.E! – Harry sentou-se relutante. – Eu avisei que você tinha que se controlar. Perguntei se estava preparado para o que ia ver, lembra? Nesta mesma sala, há uma semana atrás.

- Isso não vai acontecer novamente.

- Não vai mesmo, por que nós não voltaremos mais lá.

- Mas eu preciso! Estou perto de descobrir por que ele perdeu a memória!

- A não ser que você me conte o que descobriu até agora e me convença de que é realmente necessário...

- Eu vi algumas coisas só. Eu posso imaginar o resto. Naquela noite que o Draco foi para casa... Voldemort tinha ouvido falar sobre Draco e eu, não sei o que ele descobriu de concreto, mas obrigou Lucius a açoitá-lo sob império! Lucius chegou a derramar algumas lágrimas por ter feito aquilo e quando viu como o filho estava, endoidou de raiva e se virou contra ele. Voldemort o torturou e matou, na frente de Draco e Narcissa. Depois fez um feitiço para que ninguém que esteve presente pudesse comentar sobre o ocorrido e deixou-os nas mãos dos comensais, para que fizessem o que quisessem com eles...

- Por isso não consegui descobrir nada.

- Eles disseram que Malfoy tinha se revelado um traidor da causa fugindo com a família. Voldemort desconfiava que houvesse um traidor no meio dos comensais, mas não sabia quem era. E hoje, as memórias desse degenerado me deixaram ainda mais revoltado e repugnado! Sabe-se lá quantas vezes deve ter feito o que eu vi hoje... Importunou Draco de madrugada, exigindo atenções sexuais orais, e quando ele se recusou, fez o mesmo com Narcissa na frente dele. Depois o espancou...

- Procedimento padrão dos comensais... Demonstração de educação e gentileza.

- Isso não é tudo. Estão planejando alguma atrocidade para o aniversário dele, Mulciber disse que a idéia foi de Nott. Ele está encarregado de providenciar os detalhes. Tenho que saber o que fizeram! Ele perdeu completamente a memória, o choque foi muito grande!

- Mas que cabeça dura! Potter, isso está virando obsessão!

- Não é obsessão! É amor.

- Potter... Estou no limite da minha paciência. Não vê que isso não vai adiantar nada?

- Por favor, Severus...

- Você tem consciência de que ele pode nunca se lembrar de quem você é?

- Não importa mais se ele nunca lembrar. Fico muito Feliz se ele viver em paz e tranqüilo comigo. Estou disposto a cuidar dele pra sempre se ele me aceitar ao seu lado. – O tom de desolação na voz do rapaz, não passou despercebido a Severus. – Por favor, Severus. Eu prometo me controlar. Sei que terei de ser forte, mas não conseguirei sem sua ajuda.

- Você não entende. O que está por vir é muito pior que tudo. Eu conheço Nott muito bem... – O garoto podia ser muito teimoso, mas estava determinado e Severus sabia que não ia ter jeito de se negar a ajudar. Draco precisava desse Grifinório maluco, inteiro de preferência. – Potter... Certo. Não tenho alternativa. Mas você terá que ser mais do que forte. Por você e muito mais por ele.

* * *

_Muito obrigada a todos que além de ler, deixaram reviews: **Bibis Black** (RSRSRS Não é sempre assim, sabe? Atualizações diárias... Mas desta vez tem um motivo específico, o Aniversário do Felton Blackthorn. É bom saber que estou conseguindo envolver os leitores na estória. Eles são muito fofos, adoro esse casal); **Regulus Black** (Desde quando vem algo de bom dos comensais da morte? Ainda mais desses que eram os mais chegados do Lorde das Trevas...); **Dryade **(Acho que é pelo Amor que o Harry põe em tudo que faz, e um pouco de tudo também. Mas depois que eu vi aquela foto... Meu Merlin! comissão de frente, alegorias e adereços, será que tem comissão de fundos também??? Rsrsrsrs babando)._

_Meus agradecimentos também a todos os que leram e por qualquer motivo não deixaram review, espero que continuem acompanhando a estória._


	6. Chapter 6

**Título: AFTER ALL**

**Autora: **Samantha Tiger Blackthorn

**Casal: **Harry e Draco

**Classificação: **NC-17, Romance, Angst, Violência Física e Psicológica.

**Resumo: **Depois de tudo, o amor deles foi o caminho que Harry usou para trazê-lo de volta. Ele entendeu que é o Amor e não o tempo que cura todas as feridas.

**Avisos: **Essa estória é Slash, ou seja, mostra o amor entre dois homens. SE NÃO GOSTA, NÃO LEIA.

**Beta: **Lady Anúbis  
**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencentes a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bross. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

**Dedicatória: **Essa fic foi escrita como presente de Aniversário para Meu Amor

**FELTON BLACKTHORN**, dia **21 de Fevereiro de 2007**.

PARABÉNS!!!

AFTER ALL

_CAPÍTULO 6 – Encarando o Demônio_

_- Potter... – Severus sabia que não conseguiria dizer não. – O que está por vir é muito pior que tudo. Eu conheço Nott muito bem... Você terá que ser mais do que forte... Por você e muito mais por ele._ – Harry estava mergulhado em seus pensamentos, as palavras de Severus não saiam do seu pensamento.

E aquele blá, blá, blá do Ministro só estava conseguindo irritá-lo. Estava sendo polido e educado o máximo possível. Só o que queria era que ele lhe desse o desligamento formal para que pudesse se dedicar única e exclusivamente a Draco.

- Senhor Potter! – Rufus Scrimgeour estava decepcionado. Já estava há uma hora tentando fazer com que Harry Potter desistisse da exoneração do seu cargo como Líder do Esquadrão dos Aurors, mas não estava tendo nenhum progresso. O auror mais jovem de todos os tempos e o mais jovem a liderar um esquadrão, estava saindo do Ministério. Isso soaria como uma enorme perda de prestígio, mas o garoto estava muito firme em sua decisão. – O senhor não quer reconsiderar?

- Não. Senhor Ministro, eu já tomei minha decisão. Realmente preciso me afastar por tempo indeterminado, por assuntos pessoais.

- Poderia tirar uma licença e pensar melhor, talvez a situação mude ou se resolva e o senhor possa voltar a...

- Senhor Ministro... - Harry o interrompeu bruscamente. – Por favor, não quero ser grosseiro. Minha decisão é definitiva. Minhas prioridades mudaram e acho que depois de tudo, tenho o direito de viver a minha vida como bem me aprouver. Já dediquei tempo demais à comunidade bruxa, vocês não precisam mais de mim, já cumpri a minha missão e acho que foi mais do que suficiente.

- Claro, claro. Se realmente é isso o que quer, não me resta alternativa senão aceitar... Como Ministro da Magia declaro que o senhor está oficialmente desligado do Ministério – Com um meneio da varinha executou o feitiço no pergaminho, oficializando a exoneração.

- Obrigado senhor. Tenha um bom dia, passar bem. – Harry aperta a mão do Ministro pela última vez, toma o pergaminho que sela a sua liberdade, vira-se e sai da sala. Assim que se vê no corredor, Rony e Hermione vêm ao seu encontro.

- Como foi Harry? – Hermione estava ansiosa, sabia o quanto aquilo era importante para seu amigo.

- Ele concordou depois de insistir de todas as formas possíveis para eu mudar de idéia. Estou fora, até que enfim!

- Se é isso mesmo que você quer cara, meus parabéns, conseguiu. Se precisar de ajuda, sabe que pode sempre contar com a gente.

- Obrigado Ron... – Harry consulta o relógio. – Vou indo, gente. Daqui a pouco é hora do almoço e quero estar lá com ele.

oOo

Harry andava pelos corredores ansiosamente. Não via a hora de chegar e ver o seu loiro. Mas antes que chegasse ao quarto, viu que Anne o aguardava no corredor.

- Anne! Está tudo bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, senhor, nada que não esteja de acordo com o quadro clínico. Eu queria somente alertá-lo antes que entrasse para vê-lo. Estivemos diminuindo durante esses últimos dias, a quantidade das poções. Principalmente a poção do sono sem sonhos, já que o hospital pretende dar alta no máximo até o final da semana que vem. Isso está se refletindo de modo cada vez mais intenso no comportamento dele.

- Compreendo. Notei que nos últimos dias ele parecia mais perturbado e hoje pela manhã estava ainda mais alheio do que o habitual.

- Ele teve um sono agitado, não chegou a acordar durante a madrugada, mas pela manhã os efeitos da noite mal dormida se manifestaram e agora está em depressão. Depois que o senhor saiu ele se deitou na cama e ficou lá a manhã inteira. Agora parece estar dormindo um pouco mais tranquilamente.

- Certo. Se eu estou entendendo, esse quadro tende a se agravar com a diminuição das poções. Lembro-me da explicação do seu marido: sono agitado, pesadelos, flashbacks, catatonia, depressão.

- O senhor entendeu perfeitamente. As reações tendem a ficar mais intensas também.

- Obrigado Anne. Eu vou lá vê-lo.

- Ok... Se precisar, não hesite em me chamar.

Harry abriu a porta do quarto e entrou silenciosamente. Chegou ao lado da cama e sentou-se, observando Draco enquanto este dormia. Mas a tranqüilidade durou pouco. Ele começou a agitar-se na cama... Debatia-se e gemia agoniado, preocupando o moreno que não sabia como agir. Lembrou-se então da recomendação do psiquiatra, de abraçá-lo para que se sentisse seguro, para fortalecer a confiança. Tocou em sua mão, segurando-a com força, e notou que o loiro se acalmou sensivelmente. Isso lhe deu coragem e então o abraçou...

_**Escuro... Frio... LUZ! Não... Luz não... Tenho medo... Sozinho... Tem alguém... **– Ele se encolhe contra a parede, sobressaltado, olha à sua volta, sem saída. Olha em direção às grades. Vê um homem abrindo a grade, entrando, se aproximando... – **Não! Vá embora... Me deixe... Não quero...** - Olha para o homem, ele ri, ele fala... – **Não entendo... Não consigo ouvir... Não... Sai... De perto...** **Dor...** – Ele sente o rosto quente, a pele arder... Sente o rosto úmido... Sente a garganta doendo, não sabe se pelos gritos mudos que saem dela ou se por tentar segurar as lágrimas que teimam em escorrer-lhe pela face... O outro se afasta, larga algo no chão, aos seus pés. – **Pão... Tenho fome... Tenho medo...** – Pega o pão enquanto o outro lhe dá as costas... Esconde sob a roupa... O outro se vira de repente... Tem algo nas mãos... Apontando para ele... Ele ri... – **Não... Pára... Dói... Muito...** – Vira o rosto, mergulhado em dor, vê uma porta aparecendo na parede, está abrindo... **Luz! Alguém está no meio dela... Estendeu a mão pra mim... Está muito longe, não dá pra alcançar...** – Dói o corpo todo, não dá para se mexer... – **Alguém se aproxima...** – Ele se encolhe no chão em meio à dor, ao medo... Mas ele não parece chegar mais perto, apenas estende a mão em sua direção... – **Olho nos seus olhos... São verdes... Ele fala...** **Não consigo ouvir... Não entendo... Está tão longe... Mas sinto... Bom... Toque... Meu rosto... Não... Toque dói... Não quero... Me solta...**_

Draco abriu os olhos. Sentiu o abraço e se debateu tentando afastar-se, mas os braços eram firmes, seguros, não o soltavam, não desistiam.

- Calma... Foi só um sonho ruim... Eu estou aqui... – Harry o segurou com firmeza, não o deixando se afastar, até que ele parou. – Não vou lhe fazer mal, nunca mais ninguém vai lhe fazer mal, eu não vou deixar. - Draco parara de se debater, mas Harry percebeu a respiração ofegante, a pulsação acelerada, o corpo rígido, o medo latente. Segurou-o forte contra si, até sentir que ele começou a relaxar o corpo. Acomodou-o no travesseiro e segurou sua mão.

- Você está seguro comigo, está tudo bem. – Harry mantinha a voz baixa e gentil. Bateram à porta, mas quando Harry tentou soltar a mão do loiro para ir atender, não conseguiu, ficou surpreso e então olhou para ele, percebendo pânico em seu olhar. – Está tudo bem... É só a Anne trazendo o nosso almoço. Entre! – A porta se abriu, a mulher entrou no quarto, o aperto em sua mão aumentou ainda mais. – Coloque aqui na cadeira ao meu lado, obrigado Anne...

A mulher deu um sorriso, e se retirou. O aperto na sua mão era tão forte que parecia que ia lhe quebrar os dedos. Só começou a afrouxar quando a enfermeira saiu e a porta se fechou, mas ainda assim não o soltou. Harry sorriu para o loiro e com dificuldade pegou a bandeja e colocou-a na cama ao lado deles. Havia dois pratos na bandeja, com carne assada e salada. Ao pedido de Harry, a cozinha tinha mandado tudo em pequenos pedaços para que Draco não precisasse de faca ou garfo. Harry pegou a colher e experimentou a comida.

- Coma Draco, está gostoso. – Sem soltar-se de Harry, Draco sentou-se na cama. Hesitante, pegou a colher e levou uma pequena porção à boca. Pareceu ter gostado, por que continuou comendo até não restar mais nada em seu prato. Harry ficou satisfeito. Retirou a bandeja da cama, colocando-a novamente na cadeira ao seu lado.

- Você está cansado, não é? A enfermeira me disse que você dormiu muito mal esta noite, que teve um sono muito agitado. São os pesadelos... Eu sei como é. Deite-se agora... – Esperou que ele se acomodasse na cama. – Feche os olhos... Tente dormir de novo... – Tentou se levantar, mas Draco não deixou. Segurava ainda em sua mão, nos olhos prateados um pedido eloqüente para que não o deixasse só. Então Harry acomodou-se melhor, na cadeira ao lado da cama. Pousou as mãos unidas sobre os lençóis e a cabeça morena sobre elas, mostrando ao loiro cuidado e confiança. Ficou junto dele até ouvir a respiração serena e ritmada, constatando que ele dormia calmamente. Suspirou relutante em deixá-lo, mas tinha assuntos a resolver e uma missão a cumprir.

oOo

- Potter! Você não acha que tem pouca coisa aqui não? – Severus bufava exasperado. – É só uma visita, ainda não é a mudança! – Severus estava perdido no meio de uma revolução de utensílios domésticos trouxas enfeitiçados, sem saber direito para que serviam.

- Mas Severus... – Harry tentava não sorrir, não queria irritá-lo ainda mais. – Tenho certeza que ela deve ser perfeita para o que pretendemos. – Harry encolheu todas as caixas e as colocou no bolso. – Sei o quanto você é exigente com segurança e o quanto está preocupado com a saúde e bem estar de Draco...

- Você é impossível! Vamos logo. – Severus pegou um pouco de pó de flu e Harry fez o mesmo. – Diga: Prince's House.

- Prince's House! – Harry saiu da lareira em uma sala ampla e iluminada. Severus apareceu ao seu lado em seguida. – Severus, ela é perfeita!

- Não exagere Potter! É só uma casa simples. Além do mais, você nem a viu ainda.

Harry deu uma volta pela sala ampla, janelas grandes e cortinas leves, as paredes de um claro tom creme, a porta-janela dupla que se abria para a varanda, com degraus descendo para o jardim. Severus começou a retirar os lençóis de cima dos móveis antigos e confortáveis, um sofá e duas poltronas, forrados de cetim, sobre um tapete diante da lareira; a um lado da sala havia uma parede coberta por estantes de livros do teto ao chão, uma escrivaninha grande, as cadeiras forradas de veludo verde; do outro lado, uma chaise-long para leitura sob uma das janelas, tendo um abajur de pé na cabeceira e um tabuleiro de xadrez bruxo ladeado por duas cadeiras. Na parede onde se localizava a lareira havia duas portas, uma em cada ponta. Uma levava a uma copa e cozinha, onde havia uma mesa de carvalho com seis cadeiras e um armário; a outra levava a um quarto grande com banheiro, simplesmente mobiliado, com uma cama de casal, duas mesinhas de cabeceira, uma poltrona de leitura, um guarda roupa e uma secretária. Num canto da sala uma escada em caracol de madeira levava ao andar superior com dois quartos e um banheiro, mobiliados no mesmo estilo do quarto de baixo.

- Severus, sem exageros, ela é maravilhosa mesmo. Estou surpreso! Onde fica o laboratório?

- No porão Potter. Há uma escada no canto da cozinha que leva ao porão, mas a porta fica trancada sempre. Quer ir ver lá fora?

- Claro...

Severus abriu as portas da varanda, e eles desceram para o jardim. Estava meio selvagem, já que Severus quase não aparecia por ali. O terreno à volta da casa era grande, várias arvores com bancos à sua sombra, flores espalhadas por todo lugar.

- Draco vai gostar de ficar aqui fora. E você vai poder dar total liberdade a ele. O terreno tem um feitiço de limitação que não permite que se saia do perímetro da propriedade, por terra ou pelo ar. Da mesma forma que ninguém pode sair ninguém pode entrar. Também foi colocado um feitiço anti-aparatação como tem em Hogwarts e um outro que impede a localização da casa tornando a propriedade imapeável, por isso não dá para usar uma chave de portal para chegar até aqui. O único modo de entrar aqui é pela lareira dos meus aposentos em Hogwarts. Vocês estarão completamente seguros. – Enquanto Severus falava, eles andavam pela propriedade.

- O lugar é lindo Severus... Como você o encontrou?

- Recebi como herança. Era da família da minha mãe. Está quase tudo como ela deixou. A mobília e a decoração foram obras dela.

Eles entraram na casa e Severus o levou ao porão. Mostrou o laboratório que era quase tão completo quanto o dos aposentos dele em Hogwarts. Depois, enquanto Severus fazia uma revisão nos estoques do laboratório, Harry guardava os utensílios que tinha trazido e conferia uma lista com o que faltava trazer, além dos suprimentos. Precisaria também providenciar roupas para Draco, as que ele tinha do tempo de escola estavam largas por que ele tinha emagrecido muito e um pouco curtas. Poderia falar durante a semana com Madame Malkin... Também não podia se esquecer das roupas de cama, mesa e banho.

oOo

Assim que voltaram a Hogwarts, cada um se ocupou de suas obrigações. Não precisavam de pequenas sutilezas entre eles, e se sentiam confortáveis com isso.

Harry foi à Loja de Madame Malkin encomendar as roupas, depois à Londres trouxa encomendar lençóis e toalhas. Ao final da tarde voltou ao hospital. A situação estava na mesma. Draco não conseguia dormir direito, agitava-se muito, os pesadelos eram cada vez mais freqüentes e aumentavam na mesma proporção que as poções diminuíam. Harry precisou acordá-lo para jantar e ele estava cansado demais para reagir à sua presença. Quase não comeu, estava visivelmente cansado, com olheiras, os olhos ausentes, completamente apático. Foi assim que, quando Harry retirou a bandeja de sua frente, ele se deixou cair na cama, se encolhendo todo, fechando os olhos e adormecendo quase que instantaneamente. Vê-lo assim prostrado o afligia muito, por isso resolveu antecipar a nova visita à prisão. Nem foi para casa, voltou do hospital direto para Hogwarts. O estranho era que Severus não pareceu surpreso ao vê-lo de volta tão cedo. Na verdade parecia esperá-lo. Ainda assim fez questão de alertá-lo de que era a última vez que iria acompanhá-lo à Azkaban, qualquer que fosse o resultado daquela noite.

- Potter... – Harry se voltou, aturdido, espantado pelo tom suave na voz de Severus. – Não vou tentar dissuadi-lo de ir lá esta noite. Mas você tem que saber de algumas coisas antes de irmos. Lucius era o braço direito do Lorde, era cruel, e apesar de já não concordar com os métodos dele, era fiel à causa. Mas, era uma pessoa lúcida e apesar de não parecer tinha os seus princípios e era leal à família. Mas Nott não. Ele é a versão masculina de Bella. É a pura maldade, demente, quase tanto quanto o próprio Voldemort. Tenha cuidado.

Harry não prestou atenção em nada desta vez. Fez todo o caminho até a sala de interrogatório, pensando no que Severus havia lhe falado. Quando Nott entrou acompanhando o guarda, Harry começou a entender o que Severus queria dizer. Olhar para aqueles olhos dava medo. Era como olhar dentro da escuridão, como estar frente a frente com o próprio mal.

- Severus Snape e Harry Potter! Que dupla estranha...

- Olá Nott. Está apreciando sua estada aqui?

- Muito. É... Relaxante. Achei que vocês iriam acabar me procurando. – Nott sorriu e era arrepiante. – Sei o que você quer Potter. Esteja à vontade.

- Como pode saber o que eu quero?

- Por que meu filho era colega do jovem Malfoy. – Harry arregalou os olhos. – Não é possível que você ache que o seu caso com o Malfoy era segredo... A maioria da escola podia ignorar o fato, mas não a casa da Sonserina, onde quase todos sabiam e se indignavam com isso... Você precisava ver a cara de Lucius quando soube... Sem falar na expressão do rosto dele quando o filho concordou, e assumiu todas as implicações e conseqüências decorrentes disso...

- Então Potter, chega de enrolação... – Severus cortou o diálogo. – Quero acabar com essa conversa e voltar para casa o mais rápido possível. Tenho mais o que fazer.

- Isso Potter, venha logo. Estou ansioso!

- Não vai resistir?

- Pra que? Será um prazer! Eu quero isso. Finalmente vou poder realizar um dos desejos do meu Lorde.

- Que seja. Legilimens!

_Harry viu-se em uma sala escura e com poucos móveis. Nott esperava alguém. A porta se abriu e de repente à sua frente estava Fenrir Greyback._

_- Greyback..._

_- Nott. _– O lobisomem sentou-se à frente do comensal. – _Tenho pressa, diga-me logo o que quer. Hoje não é um bom dia para ter-me como companhia._

_- É verdade... A Lua cheia... Mas é justamente por isso que estou aqui._

_Harry ouviu horrorizado toda a conversa, o plano nojento de Nott. Era inimaginável. Ele não poderia estar pensando em fazer aquilo realmente com o loiro. Mas então, as palavras de Severus voltaram à sua memória... Era monstruoso!_

_- E então, você concorda?_ – Nott tinha um sorriso maquiavélico congelado no rosto.

_- Claro! Terei profundo prazer nisso, ainda mais se é um desejo do Lorde das Trevas._

_- Ele só tem duas ordens a lhe dar: não o mate e não o morda, está claro? De resto, pode fazer o que quiser... E nós sabemos o que você quer, não é? Sabemos muito bem das suas preferências. Então, estamos entendidos? – O lobisomem assentiu. _

_- Ótimo! Tome, beba isso, poção mata-cão da melhor qualidade. Fornecida pelo nosso Mestre de Poções Severus Snape. – Esperou que o lobisomem o obedecesse. Com a varinha conjurou uma jaula grande. – Entra aí... Que vamos todos apreciar o espetáculo._

_As lembranças fluíam, Harry não estava acompanhando o que acontecia ao redor. O Lobisomem entrou na jaula, e deixou-se ser carregado até as masmorras. O próprio Voldemort estava presente. Mulciber estava presente também. Ele é quem foi buscar o loiro, que ficou horrorizado de ver aquela reunião._

_O sol se pôs. A Lua começou a subir. E os gritos começaram logo se transformando em uivos. Os presentes não se mexiam, fascinados, apreciando o espetáculo macabro._

_- Lembre-se... – Nott advertiu o monstro de modo que só o lobisomem o ouvisse. - Não o mate e nem o morda. _

_Afastou-se da jaula chegando bem perto do loiro, o prazer estampado em seu rosto, a maldade marcada em seus olhos. Encarou o garoto, tão parecido com o homem que desprezara e invejara por tanto tempo. _

– _Beba isso! – Estendeu-lhe um vidro. Draco hesita. – Se não beber, vou dá-lo a sua mãe e colocá-la no seu lugar... – O olhar de Draco era puro pânico. Não tinha saída, tinha que protegê-la, por isso bebeu. Nott voltou-se para os outros comensais... – Prendam-no na bancada._

_- Vocês estão loucos!!! O que estão fazendo? Não podem fazer isso! – Ele estava preso de bruços, os braços acima da cabeça, o tronco sobre a mesa de pedra. As pernas encostadas ao longo das paredes da bancada, uma de cada lado, presas pelos tornozelos, deixando-o vulnerável... Era impossível se mexer, muito menos escapar._

_- Soltem o Lobisomem... – Os olhos de Nott refulgiram perversamente... – Feliz Aniversário, Jovem Malfoy!_

_A porta da jaula foi aberta e a fera solta farejou o ar, sentindo o cheiro do pavor... A besta avançou na direção de Draco, que se debatia inutilmente, preso, em pânico e à mercê da fera. _

_- Espero que o meu presente seja apreciado por você, rapaz. – Nott sorria, principalmente por perceber que Voldemort estava deliciado com o que via. – A poção que eu lhe dei vai mantê-lo consciente a despeito do que quer que lhe aconteça. Tudo isso, é para que você desfrute bastante da noite do seu aniversário... _

_O Lobisomem aproximou-se de Draco. As unhas afiadas fizeram a túnica maltrapilha que ele usava em pedaços, arranhando e expondo a pele branca e macia às suas garras. Draco estava paralisado e emudecido pelo medo. O lobisomem debruçou-se sobre o garoto, sentindo o cheiro do suor, a língua passou por toda coluna vertebral do loiro, provando o sabor salgado do terror. Isso, somado à beleza do rapaz, excitaram o lobisomem que se posicionou sobre o garoto, para horror de Harry que estava paralisado... A visão era grotesca! O requinte da crueldade, da dor! Seu Draco sendo invadido, o corpo e a alma profanados por um ser das trevas! Era o sangue de um garoto sendo derramado de modo brutal diante de si, manchando a pele branca, maculando sua alma pura, destroçando sua inocência... Harry não conseguia fechar os olhos... Era como se ele pudesse apoiá-lo se mantendo ali por inteiro. Os gritos enlouquecidos do loiro, os gemidos de dor e humilhação misturavam-se aos sons nojentos dos arquejos da fera. O cheiro de sangue e suor estava ficando insuportável... Draco ficava cada vez mais pálido, os olhos que vertiam lágrimas foram se tornando perdidos, ausentes, distantes... Harry não sabia por quanto tempo se obrigou a presenciar aquela violência, mas ficou lá, assistindo aquele espetáculo tétrico, até a criatura urrar em um êxtase horrendo e desabar sobre o corpo dilacerado do loiro. A dor, a revolta, o ódio eram demais para o coração do moreno suportar. Harry não queria deixá-lo, mas não agüentou mais. Saiu da mente insana... _

Sentiu-se desfalecer, sendo amparado por alguém que estava consigo. Perdeu a noção de onde estava, inclinou-se para frente e vomitou violentamente, tudo à sua volta então girou, e ele desmaiou.

* * *

_Muito obrigada a todos que além de ler, deixaram reviews: **Regulus Black** (É revoltante, eu sei,as ele quer descobrir o que foi que eles fizeram que fez com que o Draco perdesse a memória... O Harry vai fazer tudo o que puder para ajudar.); **Hanna Snape** (Lindinha, não sou eu quem está maltratando o Draco, são os comensais e o Voldemort. E as lembranças dos comensais são os motivos que levaram Draco a ficar desse jeito. Mas enfim você é quem sabe se deve ler ou não.); **Tonks Black** (Eu fico feliz que você esteja apreciando tanto a minha fic, eu também sofri com o Draco e me revoltei com o Harry enquanto escrevia a fic... E por favor, fala isso baixo! Sam sussurrando Não deixa o Fell ouvir isso! Sam olhando pros lados pra ver se o Fell não está ouvindo Se ele gostar da idéia nunca mais tenho sossego. Ele é o Slytherin mais manhoso e chantagista e lindo e... Aham... menos Sam Mais manhoso e chantagista que eu conheço e sabe do meu ponto fraco. Eu não consigo negar nenhum pedido dele...)_

_Meus agradecimentos também a todos os que leram e por qualquer motivo não deixaram review, espero que continuem acompanhando a estória._


	7. Chapter 7

**Título: AFTER ALL**

**Autora: **Samantha Tiger Blackthorn

**Casal: **Harry e Draco

**Classificação: **NC-17, Romance, Angst, Violência Física e Psicológica.

**Resumo: **Depois de tudo, o amor deles foi o caminho que Harry usou para trazê-lo de volta. Ele entendeu que é o Amor e não o tempo que cura todas as feridas.

**Avisos: **Essa estória é Slash, ou seja, mostra o amor entre dois homens. SE NÃO GOSTA, NÃO LEIA.

**Beta: **Lady Anúbis  
**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencentes a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bross. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

**Dedicatória: **Essa fic foi escrita como presente de Aniversário para Meu Amor

**FELTON BLACKTHORN**, dia **21 de Fevereiro de 2007**.

PARABÉNS!!!

AFTER ALL

_CAPÍTULO 7 – Depois de Tudo_

Harry abriu os olhos, fitando o teto de algum lugar, não era seu apartamento com certeza, mas as suas idéias estavam muito confusas e, além disso, estava sem os óculos. Tinha em seu estômago uma sensação de vazio, um gosto amargo como fel na boca e uma dor de cabeça lancinante. Fechou os olhos novamente por um instante, tentando puxar pela memória e lembrar-se pelo menos do que tinha acontecido para estar assim... A temperatura fria do local o fez concluir que devia estar nas masmorras de Hogwarts. Olhou o teto novamente e ao seu redor também, percebendo que estava no quarto de alguém, que estava na penumbra, tanto que não sabia se era noite ou dia...

- Finalmente acordou!

A voz conhecida o fez se lembrar. Tudo se precipitou de uma vez na sua memória... Agora lembrava, entendia... Sabia por que Draco tinha chegado a perder a memória por completo. Era repugnante! Dava-lhe engulhos só de pensar.

- Severus... O que houve?

- Você se esgotou. Eu avisei para tomar cuidado. Legilimência é exaustivo e você sabe! Fez um esforço mental e emocional muito grande para manter o feitiço e permanecer na mente dele. Quando saiu, vomitou e desmaiou. Eu o trouxe carregado pra cá. Está desacordado há umas três horas.

- Descobri Severus... Agora compreendo tudo.

- Só espero que tenha valido o esforço... Por que essas excursões acabaram hoje.

- Você não entende...

- Entendo que você está obcecado com isso.

- DEUSES, SEVERUS! ELE FOI VIOLENTADO POR GREYBECK EM NOITE DE LUA CHEIA! – Mencionar o ocorrido fazia com que a cena se passasse na sua cabeça mais uma vez...

Severus não tinha palavras para expressar o que sentia. Imaginava algo requintadamente hediondo... Mas não esperava por isso. Harry não conseguia parar... Agora vomitava todo ódio que o envenenava.

- CURRADO POR UMA BESTA DAS TREVAS! – Isso lhe dava ânsias novamente... – Com um bando de pervertidos assistindo...

- Acalme-se Potter.

- Acalmar! – Harry riu. – Nada o abala, não é?

- É isso que você acha? Ele é meu afilhado, por Merlin, acha que isso não me afeta? Além do mais, revoltar-se não adianta mais nada, o Lorde das Trevas está morto.

- Voldemort era um maníaco... Obrigou-o a assistir a transformação do monstro e deu-lhe uma poção para mantê-lo consciente o tempo todo. Não teve escolha, ameaçaram colocar Narcissa no lugar dele. Nem o alívio de perder a consciência pela dor ou de pavor ele concedeu a Draco. Se eu não tivesse matado aquele demente... Pode acreditar que agora eu o mataria sob tortura.

- Potter, isso é passado. Temos que pensar em cuidar dele agora, fazermos o melhor que pudermos. Durma agora, amanhã temos que terminar as providências para recebermos Draco no chalé.

- Vou para casa. Amanhã nos falamos.

- Você não vai a lugar nenhum, vai ficar bem aí e tomar esta poção para dormir. – Estendeu o frasco a Harry.

- Mas... – O rapaz ainda tentava resistir.

– Eu tenho um trabalho a terminar e quero ter certeza que você vai ter uma noite de sono decente. – Esperou que Harry bebesse, mas ao vê-lo hesitar reforçou a ordem. – Beba! Não pense que vai ser fácil, ele perdeu a memória, está fraco e ferido, mas ainda é Draco Malfoy lá no fundo de sua alma. Você vai precisar estar bem para cuidar dele.

O sorrisinho irônico torceu-lhe de leve os cantos da boca.

– Prepare-se para exercitar bastante a Calma e a Paciência...

Vendo que o moreno já fechava os olhos entregando-se ao sono, girou nos calcanhares e se foi para o laboratório... Teria muito que fazer.

oOo

Estava novamente ali no corredor. Hesitava em entrar no quarto. Os últimos preparativos mantiveram-no longe por três dias. Temia que sua ausência tivesse estragado a delicada interação que ele começava a ter com Draco. Anne já tinha avisado que a situação tinha piorado consideravelmente. Seu desequilíbrio emocional estava cada vez mais acentuado, à noite ele era assaltado por violentos pesadelos... Harry se arrepiava ao pensar que tipo de pesadelos estava tendo. Já estava com a mão na maçaneta quando ouviu gritos pavorosos. Precipitou-se, chegando ao lado dele em poucas passadas. Com o barulho repentino da porta, Draco sentou-se abrindo os olhos, arrastando-se para a cabeceira da cama e agarrando-se nela, os olhos esgazeados em delírio. Ainda gritava, como se vendo ainda dentro do pesadelo. Harry lançou-se por sobre a cama alcançando-o. Abraçou-se a ele enquanto sentia-o debater-se em seus braços, enquanto sentia seu corpo estremecer-se entre soluços.

- Shhhh... – Afastou-lhe a cabeça de seus ombros, tirando os cabelos loiros do rosto... – Está tudo bem... Tudo bem... Estou aqui... – Deixou que seus olhares se encontrassem... – Foi só um sonho ruim... – Um flash de lucidez passou pelos olhos cinza, assim que fitaram os verdes.

Lágrimas abriram caminho pelo rosto pálido. Harry sentiu-se ser agarrado com desespero ao mesmo tempo em que um gemido baixo e dolorido escapava da garganta do loiro. Perdeu a noção de quanto tempo passou abraçado a ele, embalando-o. Só o largou quando sentiu o corpo dele relaxado em seus braços, quando poucos e espaçados soluços estremeciam seu corpo. Ajeitou–o novamente sobre a cama, sem conseguir que ele o soltasse. Não tendo alternativa deixou-se ficar ali ao lado dele, até que estivesse em sono profundo e os dedos afrouxassem o aperto. Beijou-lhe a testa. Saiu dali para providenciar a tutela legal do loiro, a última providência antes de poder levá-lo consigo.

oOo

No dia seguinte, ao fim da tarde estava de volta. Ele estava acordado, mas encolhido na cama, os cabelos em desalinho. Anne tinha lhe dito que não tocara na comida e para falar a verdade, nem notara que ela havia entrado com uma bandeja e a colocara sobre a cama ao lado dele. Tinha estado o tempo todo totalmente alienado.

Ficou por algum tempo encostado à porta, observando. Em passos lentos chegou perto dele, sentou-se na cama ao seu lado, deixou que os seus dedos acariciassem o cabelo longo e macio, enquanto a outra mão se entrelaçava nas mãos pálidas e frias, chamando a atenção das contas prateadas sobre si, o reflexo de confiança e contentamento passando por elas.

- Draco, gostaria de sair daqui...? – Sentiu a pressão dos dedos nos seus. – Não para qualquer lugar. Comigo, para um lugar calmo, bonito, só você e eu.

Os olhos prateados se fecharam e o aperto em sua mão aumentou um pouco mais.

– Não tenha medo, vou estar ao seu lado o tempo todo. – O loiro o encarou. – Eu prometo. – Sentiu que ele foi relaxando aos poucos. – Então amanhã, você vai comigo para casa...

Harry observava atentamente suas reações.

– Severus disse que você vai gostar... Você não se lembra, mas ele é seu padrinho, conhece você desde que nasceu. – Sorriu para o loiro... – Uma casa ampla, paredes claras, cortinas leves nas janelas, móveis confortáveis, um jardim imenso... Você poderá fazer o que quiser e quando quiser, livre! Ele disse que você adorava passar uma parte da tarde nos jardins da mansão lendo sob as árvores.

As sobrancelhas loiras se fecharam tentando se lembrar...

– Eu sei que você não lembra... Dê um tempo, não force a memória, qualquer hora você acaba se recordando naturalmente. Lá tem muitos livros, e se você quiser poderemos providenciar mais; também tem um tabuleiro de xadrez bruxo... Levei tudo que era seu para lá. Severus foi até sua antiga casa buscar suas coisas. O que eu tinha guardado comigo era só o que estava na escola. – Bateram na porta.

- Entre...

Anne entra devagar, tentando deixá-los bem à vontade.

- Olhe Draco, esta é a Anne, ela é quem cuida de você quando eu não estou aqui, quem traz as suas refeições, quem traz os seus remédios. – Anne sorriu e deixou a bandeja do jantar na mesa do quarto, saindo logo em seguida. – Venha, vamos comer juntos.

Puxou-o pela mão, que se deixou levar sem resistência. Sentaram-se à mesa e Harry colocou os pratos à frente deles. Apreciava a comida com prazer, incentivando o loiro a fazer o mesmo. Depois do Jantar, Harry levou-o de volta à cama, fazendo com que se sentasse na cabeceira, acomodando-se a seu lado.

- Olhe Draco. – Harry tirou um álbum de couro, grande, grosso, com dezenas de fotos bruxas. – Olhe o que eu lhe trouxe. Esse álbum era seu. Severus foi buscá-lo, a contragosto, mas foi, para que eu lhe trouxesse. Ele acha perigoso mexer com a sua memória. Mas não vejo mal em lhe mostrar fotos suas, de sua família, de seus amigos...

Colocou o álbum no colo do loiro e o abriu.

– Coloquei algumas fotos de outros alunos, de outras casas, e de meus amigos também... – O loiro ia olhando as fotografias, com mais atenção em umas do que em outras.

Harry prestava atenção às expressões dele enquanto viam as fotografias. Para algumas era indiferente, em outras quase sorria, e para algumas, bem poucas na verdade, os olhos brilhavam irônicos e ele franzia o nariz, uma dessas foi a de Harry com Ron e Hermione... O moreno quase riu. Draco seria sempre Draco... Severus estava certo, realmente. Ficaram vendo fotografias até o loiro bocejar de sono. Então Harry fechou o álbum e o colocou ao lado da cama. Ajudou-o a se acomodar e ficou fazendo companhia até os olhos prateados se fecharem de cansaço.

oOo

Era muito cedo, quando Harry saiu da lareira no saguão do hospital. Detestava ir ao ministério, por isso pedira a Hermione que lhe trouxesse o documento que lhe dava a tutela de Draco. Ela também trouxera a procuração que outorgava a administração de todos os bens que restaram ao loiro em nome de Severus Snape. Era maravilhoso não ter mais que aturar aquela burocracia dia a dia. Passara na casa da amiga depois que deixara Draco e a encontrara esperando por ele com um chá quentinho e um prato de biscoitos. Aproveitaram para pôr o papo em dia, pois queria saber notícias de Draco, saber se ela e Rony poderiam visitá-los e onde eles ficariam.

Ficou agradavelmente surpresa com o que Harry contou, sobre como Severus o ajudara, protegera e apoiara, mais uma vez.

Agora estava tudo pronto finalmente. O Medibruxo tinha achado que levá-lo sedado ia ser mais fácil, mas Harry chegou ao quarto e encontrou-o acordado, agarrado à cabeceira da cama, olhando para Anne com o olhar medroso, mas de nariz empinado de um modo bem desafiador. Ambos viraram-se para ele quando entrou.

- O que está havendo aqui...? Anne?

A mulher permaneceu séria, mas o brilho divertido em seu olhar denunciava que estava fazendo um enorme esforço para não rir.

- Eu entrei para ministrar ao senhor Draco a poção que o doutor receitou, mas ele... – Apontou-o com um movimento de cabeça. – Encarapitou-se na cabeceira da cama e não aceitou que eu chegue perto e nem tomou a poção de forma alguma. Cada vez que eu mostro o frasco e explico que ele precisa tomá-la, ele se agarra mais ainda e meneia a cabeça furiosamente.

- Pode deixar comigo Anne. – Harry sorriu para a enfermeira e estendeu a mão. – Eu resolvo isso.

- Sim senhor. Aqui está. – Entregou o frasco a ele e se retirou.

- Draco, você quer ir comigo, não quer? – O loiro não se manifestou, não negava e nem assentia. – Mas para ir comigo, você tem que tomar isso, entende? É para você não se estressar e chegar bem em casa. Você vai tomar e dormir, e quando acordar estará em um lugar bonito, confortável, onde poderá fazer o que quiser livremente, sem ficar confinado a um cômodo. – Draco prestava total atenção ao que ele falava. – Mas para isso, tem que tomar a poção. Você confia em mim, não é?

Harry atravessou o cômodo até chegar ao lado da cama, sem que Draco manifestasse medo ou desafio. Sentou-se ao lado dele estendendo o frasco para que ele tomasse o seu conteúdo. Sem desviar a atenção do rosto de Harry, o loiro pegou o frasco, abriu-o e bebeu tudo, fazendo uma careta engraçada, como se não tivesse gostado do sabor.

Sem pensar na reação do rapaz, Harry pegou sua varinha e conjurou uma maca. Draco sobressaltou-se pela atitude inesperada.

- Calma... Desculpe Draco, eu esqueci... – Pousou a mão no braço tenso. – É só uma maca para eu poder levar você de um modo mais confortável. Deite-se agora, assim que você dormir, nós partiremos.

Draco aquiesceu. Deitou-se e fechou os olhos, rapidamente caindo em sono profundo, induzido pela poção.

- Mobilicorpus! – O corpo de Draco levitou e Harry fez com que pousasse suavemente na maca que flutuava ao lado da cama.

Satisfeito, Harry colocou uma caixa aberta sobre a cama e fez um movimento abrangente com a varinha...

- Empacotar! – Juntando todos os pertences pessoais de Draco dentro da caixa, fechando-a. – Reducto! – Encolhendo o pacote e colocando-o dentro do bolso. Chegara a hora... Foi até a porta e a abriu, encontrando Severus que já o aguardava no corredor. – Locomotor! – Harry saiu do quarto com a maca ao seu lado, acompanhando Severus até o saguão do Hospital.

- Eu trouxe uma chave de portal para ir até aos meus aposentos, achei que seria mais fácil levá-lo assim. Entregou-lhe um broche da sonserina. Harry colocou-o na palma da mão do loiro e sua mão na dele, acionou a chave, encontrando-se logo depois no meio da sala de estar dos aposentos de Severus, que quase simultaneamente saiu da lareira. Ajudou-o a pegar Draco nos braços e entrar na lareira. Jogou o pó de flú, ouvindo-o pronunciar o destino: Prince's House!

Harry saiu da lareira para a sala iluminada pela luz do dia ensolarado sendo seguido por Severus que o ajudou a acomodar Draco no quarto que estava preparado especialmente para ele. Seus pertences, que tinham vindo da mansão, estavam arrumados no quarto, suas roupas, seus livros, sapatos, artigos de higiene pessoal, tudo em seus devidos lugares como era do gosto do loiro. Até a cor do quarto tinha sido modificada de acordo com o gosto dele. Um tom de verde limão bem clarinho, com as molduras e rodapés em creme, as cortinas de seda rendada, brancas. Bem parecido com o estilo do quarto original dele. Colocaram-no na cama, fecharam as cortinas para quebrar a claridade e deixaram-no descansando.

Severus voltou para Hogwarts, tinha aulas para dar. Harry foi arrumar o restante das coisas que tinham trazido e arrumar as provisões na cozinha para poder adiantar o almoço. Ainda era bem cedo e os elfos da escola tinham preparado um lauto café da manhã. Severus tinha deixado instruções precisas do que servir no café de Draco. Já tinha dito que Harry não precisava se preocupar com a refeição matinal, por que os elfos deixariam a mesa fartamente posta para duas pessoas.

Enquanto Harry se ocupava da casa, dos afazeres domésticos, Draco acordou. Aspirou profundamente, o ar puro do campo perfumado pelas flores silvestres. Abriu os olhos lentamente, a claridade suave do quarto e os tons claros da decoração eram acolhedores, faziam-no se sentir em casa. Sentou-se na cama, observou cuidadosamente tudo à sua volta, achando o conjunto de pertences espalhados pelo ambiente familiar. Seus pés encontraram o chinelo de pelica ao lado da cama. A mão automaticamente encontrou o robe de seda aos pés da cama, como se o movimento fosse habitual. Foi ao banheiro contíguo fazer a toilette, saiu de lá se sentindo bem.

Atravessou o quarto chegando à porta, que para sua surpresa estava aberta. Saiu ao pequeno corredor, receoso, notando a porta do outro quarto aberta também, espiou lá dentro. Era mais ou menos como o seu, exceto por alguns detalhes e tinha poucos objetos pessoais no ambiente. Chegou à escada, a casa estava em silêncio, perturbado de vez em quando por um barulho ou outro, denunciando que tinha mais alguém presente. Desceu-as, chegando à sala. Olhava tudo com interesse, andando entre os móveis, observando os quadros, os objetos, os adornos.

As portas de vidro estavam abertas, através delas via-se a varanda e o imenso jardim, flores, árvores, sol. Chegou ao limite do cômodo, um degrau e estaria na ampla varanda... Só um passo, um hesitante passo... Atravessou a varanda a passos lentos, chegando aos degraus que desciam para o jardim. Eram três, três degraus para a liberdade, para o sol, para a brisa, as flores, as árvores. Chegou ao último degrau... Os pés tocaram no caminho calçado com pedras. Deu alguns passos pelo caminho ladeado de canteiros e um extenso gramado onde árvores com bancos de madeira à sua sombra convidavam ao descanso. Tirou os chinelos, deixou que os pés afundassem no gramado macio, a brisa fria lhe acariciando os cabelos, a sensação de estar livre acalentando-lhe a alma. As pernas fraquejaram, deixou-se cair de joelhos no jardim, as mãos tocando na grama, os olhos fechados, o rosto voltado para o sol... Livre! Era indescritível a sensação que o dominava no momento... Ouviu um soluço, seu próprio soluço, as lágrimas caíam sem que ele tentasse ao menos contê-las, arrebatado pelo acúmulo de emoções que varriam a sua alma. Nem notou que era observado por um par de olhos verdes que chorava copiosamente, assistindo ao seu primeiro momento de liberdade.

Severus apareceu, eventualmente, para ver como as coisas estavam, divertindo-se muito ao ver o comportamento do afilhado e as reações de Harry. Estranhamente Draco não tinha medo dele, se sentia bem com ele por perto, não se afastava quando o professor chegava perto. O que já não ocorreu nas visitas de Rony e Hermione. Ficava desconfiado e arisco quando estavam por perto. Isso se repetiu em todas as vezes que eles os visitaram.

Os dias se passavam calmos, a confiança e a personalidade de Draco voltando lentamente ao normal, durante o dia. O loiro voltava a ser como antes, com suas manias, suas pirraças, suas manhas. Harry não se importava. O prazer de tê-lo ali com ele compensava qualquer coisa. Mas à noite a história era outra. Pesadelos invadiam sua mente vulnerável. Lembranças violentas e silenciosas voltavam a se repetir noite após noite, como um filme mudo. Não conseguia ouvir os sons que acompanhavam as imagens terríveis, nem os que acompanhavam os seus gritos e seu sofrimento.

Mas na realidade seus gritos se faziam ouvir no silêncio da casa. Faziam com que o moreno se levantasse imediatamente para socorrê-lo e tirá-lo do horror, acordá-lo dentro do abraço quentinho e confortante. Essa presença cuidadosa e constante fizera com que seus pesadelos parecessem menos terríveis, pois via sempre uma porta aparecendo nas horas em que mais sofria, e por ela entrava o moreno, que lhe estendia a mão. Não lembrava nunca do pesadelo, mas recordava dos olhos verdes e da mão estendida que o tirava dali logo antes de acordar entre os braços aconchegantes.

A cada noite ia ficando mais difícil de sair de dentro do abraço, até que sentiu que não queria mais sair dali. Sonhos foram se mesclando aos pesadelos. Como se mostrando que em sua mente não existiam apenas imagens terríveis. Mas havia lembranças bonitas, tristes, irritantes e doces. Todas as vezes que adormecia naqueles braços os sonhos povoavam a sua mente. Sonhos mudos como os pesadelos, mas agradáveis mesmo assim. Com pessoas que não sabia quem eram, mas onde o moreno de olhos verdes era presença constante em quase todas as imagens, até nas irritantes. Aos poucos começou a reter na memória algumas lembranças dos sonhos, apesar de não reconhecer as pessoas, de não se lembrar de quem eram ou dos lugares onde estava.

Não sabia quando ou como, mas não deixava mais que o moreno se afastasse de si durante a noite, em pouco tempo não conseguia conciliar o sono sem a presença dele ao seu lado e de seus braços ao seu redor. Passaram a dormir juntos, aumentaram a freqüência dos sonhos e os pesadelos se tornaram menos constantes.

Mas uma noite... Uma noite em que Harry se levantou de madrugada, teve um pesadelo horripilante... Estava tão enredado nele, que o moreno não conseguia acordá-lo. Chegou a sacudi-lo, mas nada o tirava de lá. Gritava, chorava e gemia, se debatia e agitava na cama, e nada que Harry fez pôde acordá-lo. Como se estivesse exorcizando seja lá o que fosse que envenenava a sua alma. Harry o manteve junto a si, protegido em seus braços.

_- Pare... Pare...! PARE! Está ardendo... Queimando... NÃO...! Nela não... Eu faço... Faço tudo... – Está escuro, escuro e frio... – Ahhh! Não tenho mais forças, não agüento mais... Dói... Demais... – Ouço passos na escuridão, uma voz fala comigo, carregada de ódio, desprezo e crueldade. _

_- Quem está aí? Quem é você? – Somente escuridão e dor. Cortes se abrem em meu corpo, dores lancinantes passam por mim, ouço gritos, meus próprios gritos... Não são só os meus gritos, ouço os dela também. Ela chora de dor, depois chora de tristeza. Choro também, de raiva, de culpa, por não fazer nada, por não poder impedir, por causar isso a ela. Não sei quem é ela, não lembro, mas sei que a culpa é minha... – **AVADA KEDAVRA!** – Ouço isso volta e meia na minha cabeça, vejo o raio verde saindo de uma varinha, o pavor aumentando infinitamente dentro de mim. Perdi o controle, não consigo mais pensar, me concentrar... Só consigo entender que a culpa é minha, só minha._

_Olho à minha volta. Será que não tenho saída? Não tenho ninguém! – **NINGUÉM VIRÁ EM SEU SOCORRO!** – Ouvi isso antes, quem disse? Não sei... Só sei que estou sozinho... – **NUNCA DEIXAREI VOCÊ... EU TE AMO!... Eu Te Amo... Amo... **– Luz! A porta está abrindo... ELE veio me buscar, me tirar daqui... Levanto meu rosto, sua mão está ao meu alcance, seus olhos me fitam, vejo confiança, carinho, cuidado... Estendo a minha mão... Seguro a dele, quente, confortante, me guiando, saindo da escuridão. Estou no corredor, iluminado por tochas, ELE me guia até uma porta, ela se abre sozinha, entro por ela._

_- Você demorou... – Estou ouvindo! – Pensei que não vinha mais... – Ele está aqui! Vestido diferente, com uma capa com um emblema por cima do... Pijama?? Olho para mim mesmo, estou com roupas semelhantes, incrível!!!_

_- Estava tomando cuidado, quase dei de cara com madame Norra quando vinha para cá. – Eu disse isso??_

_Ele chega perto de mim, me abraça e me beija. Ahhh! O beijo! Me aquece todo e me dá um frio na espinha... Me arrepia e me deixa... Tenso. Deitamos juntos no chão... Olhamos para as estrelas através do teto de vidro, estamos de mãos dadas, o silencio é cheio de emoção e significado. Entendemos um ao outro no olhar, palavras são desnecessárias, mas sinto seu olhar sobre mim._

_Viro o rosto e ele está deitado de lado me olhando. A cabeça apoiada na mão e no cotovelo, sei que ele quer me dizer algo, vejo a emoção no seu rosto._

_- "Draco... Eu... As coisas mudaram dentro de mim." – Um frio de medo passa por mim. – "Eu pensei que estivesse apaixonado... Mas descobri que não é isso." – Medo... – "O que eu sinto por você... Eu... Descobri... É diferente de tudo que eu já senti por alguém... Eu... Amo Você." – Sinto que estou ficando quente, devo estar vermelho como um tomate, meu coração bate tão furiosamente que parece que vai explodir._

_- Harry...! – É o nome dele!_

- Harry...

O coração do moreno deu um salto. – _Ele falou! De verdade! Falou o meu nome!_ – A emoção era forte demais para o seu coração. Lágrimas de felicidade corriam livres por seu rosto. As pálpebras de Draco estremeceram, ele estava acordando. Ele se mexeu em seu abraço, virou-se de lado e... Olhos prateados o fitavam, lúcidos.

- Harry...!

- Bem vindo, meu Amor.

O loiro passou os dedos pelo rosto de Harry, limpando as lágrimas que teimavam em continuar caindo.

- Eu... Lembrei... – Arregalou os olhos em contentamento. – Eu lembro... Eu lembro! Os seus olhos, você... Na torre... O beijo... Meu nome... Draco. Eu te amo, você disse... – Uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos. – Nunca te deixar... Você disse...

- Eu disse... E é verdade... – Estava difícil controlar a emoção presa na garganta. – Não queria que você fosse... Aquela noite... Não devia ter deixado você ir.

- Você não tinha escolha. – Franziu as sobrancelhas, sentou-se... – Não me lembro direito... O que houve... Lembro do beijo... – Levou a mão ao bracelete. – Lembro de dar para você guardar... Entrei na lareira... Fui... Pra casa! – Olhou nos olhos verdes, brilhantes de lágrimas contidas, o sentimento de culpa lá no fundo, como uma sombra. – Não é sua culpa... – Acariciou o rosto moreno. – Não sei o que aconteceu, mas... Não é sua culpa.

Harry sentou-se na cama também, era perturbador ver o reconhecimento no rosto dele e também maravilhoso.

- Eu devia ter seguido meu instinto e não ter permitido que você fosse. – Um choque de irritação percorreu o loiro.

- Claro! – A voz soava perigosamente mansa, o reflexo da ironia refulgindo no olhar. – Não devia ter permitido... Teria sido facílimo! – Estalou a língua e rolou os olhos impaciente... – "Desculpe amorzinho, mas você não pode ir pra casa, por que meu instinto megalomaníaco grifinório diz que algo terrível vai acontecer com você..." – O loiro bufou. – Você acha, de verdade, que me deteria com isso, me impediria de fazer o que eu queria?

Harry baixou os olhos e virou o rosto, tentando escapar da observação atenta de Draco, para que ele não visse em seu rosto que estava quase rindo da cena que ele fazia... Estava cada dia mais parecido com a sua personalidade original.

Pegou a mão fina, fria, no ar, enquanto gesticulava, fazendo o loiro parar de falar e prestar atenção nele. Virou a mão, colocando a palma para cima e a beijou, provocando um arrepio no loiro. Pegou na mão de Draco e colocou-a em seu rosto.

- Tinha saudade disso... – Cerrou as pálpebras, sentindo imenso prazer com os dedos frios em seu rosto. – Toque-me... Eu preciso tanto do seu toque...

Draco tremeu ao encostar os dedos no rosto de Harry. Desceu os dedos levemente pelo pescoço, pelos ombros, inseguro. Pousou a mão, agora espalmada, no peito do moreno, guiando o movimento até deitá-lo novamente. Paralisado pela emoção, Harry quase não respirava, os olhos pregados no rosto do loiro, até Draco levantar o olhar prateado e encarar os verdes. Harry via as expressões se modificando naquele olhar ansioso, via a insegurança, o carinho, o desejo... Draco tocava no corpo do grifinório com cuidado, com ternura... Queria que ele sentisse toda a emoção, o prazer e a paixão que o dominava.

Harry já não estava conseguindo conter os gemidos, tocou-o na cintura, tentando encostar-se a ele, oferecendo-lhe a boca, deixando-se beijar, juntando seus lábios longa e profundamente. Draco deitou-se novamente ao seu lado, fazendo com que ficassem de frente um para o outro. Timidamente, salpicou o rosto moreno de leves beijos, mordeu-lhe o queixo delicadamente, desceu com a carícia pelo pescoço, pela pequena parte do peito, visível pelos botões abertos do pijama. Correu com os dedos pelo resto dos botões, abrindo-os, não sem antes olhar o moreno nos olhos pedindo a aprovação. Encontrou tanto carinho e desejo nas esmeraldas, que seu coração acelerou. Pousou os lábios na pele quente do peito, as carícias aumentando naturalmente, afastando levemente o tecido, tirando-o do moreno e deixando cair ao chão, desnudando-o pouco a pouco... Concentrou-se em provar o sabor da pele, do mamilo arrepiado de desejo, deixando que a mão passeasse pelo corpo moreno, que fizesse carícias cada vez mais intensas, cada vez mais ousadas...

Massageando os músculos tensos das costas, descendo cada vez mais até entrar pelo cós e acariciar-lhe atrevidamente o bumbum, entrando ainda mais pela calça do pijama até chegar às coxas, passando as unhas na pele arrepiada. Harry se deixava acariciar, contendo-se para não agarrar o loiro. Temia assustá-lo. Mas estava cada vez mais difícil de esconder as evidências do forte desejo que o consumia. Draco tinha insinuado a coxa entre as suas pernas e logo ia sentir sua ereção pressionando-se nele. Mas o loiro não parecia se importar, as mãos trabalhando febrilmente, se enroscando aos pelos, puxando-os delicadamente, descendo ainda mais abaixo, acariciando os testículos, rodeando, adiando, o momento de acariciar o membro tenso pelo desejo, enquanto a boca saboreava-lhe a pele...

- Draco... Draco, por favor... Por favor... – Harry tremia no esforço de refrear o seu desejo, deixando que o loiro explorasse suas novas sensações em seu toque, em seu sabor, em seu cheiro.

Draco passou as pontas dos dedos levemente pelo sexo, deixando Harry ainda mais desesperado. Envolveu-o delicadamente com as mãos finas e suaves, massageando-o, acariciando lenta e firmemente. A boca sedosa traçando caminhos pelo pescoço, pelo peito, descendo entre beijos e mordidas... E a mão marota subindo e descendo, enlouquecendo os sentidos, fazendo-o esquecer de tudo, menos do seu loiro que o amava gentil e delicadamente, até chegar ao abdômen. As carícias foram deixando de ser suaves, para se tornarem mais eróticas. Marcava-o dolorosamente com os dentes para logo depois afagá-lo com os lábios e consolá-lo com as lambidas... Chegou ao ponto mais cobiçado, acariciou-o com os lábios e ouviu o moreno arfar de prazer. Agarrando com firmeza pela base acariciava-o apenas com a língua, lambia da base até a ponta, numa carícia lenta e torturante. Harry gemia e se contorcia, o prazer o deixando descontrolado, desligado do mundo real. Somente existiam ele, Draco e aquela língua maliciosa, serpenteando na sua pele, ateando fogo em seus sentidos. Então quando achava que ia se perder de vez na loucura, interrompeu-o, segurando-lhe o pulso.

- Draco... Pare... Eu não vou agüentar muito mais... – Ele parou com as carícias, levantou a cabeça, olhou o rosto afogueado, os olhos brilhantes o peito arfante...

- É exatamente isso que eu desejo... – Então o tomou de vez na boca quente e macia, sugando com força e fazendo movimentos sensuais com a língua...

Os gemidos de Harry o instigavam, fazendo-o saber que ele estava mergulhado no mais absoluto prazer e isso fazia com que Draco se concentrasse ainda mais, as mãos tateando o corpo ardente. O clímax se aproximava. As mãos de Harry agarraram-se nos cabelos do amado, a respiração ofegante. Draco entrelaçou as mãos adoradas nas suas, sentindo os dedos apertarem os seus até ouvir seu nome na voz do moreno que chegava ao ápice do prazer. Sentiu-se embriagado pelo gosto do moreno que o puxou para cima de si e o beijou. E enquanto o beijava, tirou-lhe a calça, e logo depois as suas também. Ofereceu-se a ele, abrindo-se e enlaçando as pernas do loiro com as suas. Prendendo-o a si.

- Harry...? – Draco mergulhou nas íris verdes... – Você... Quer...?

- Eu quero... Quero muito... Esperei tanto por você... – Ele queria mesmo. Draco podia ler em seu rosto o desejo de ser amado... – Não poderia ser mais ninguém... Sempre fui seu.

As vozes dos amantes não eram mais que sussurros... Draco afastou-lhe os cabelos úmidos do rosto e beijou-o.

- Mas posso te machucar...

- Não ter você... Não ver você... Não sentir você, machucou muito mais... Ser completamente seu vai ser maravilhoso... É tudo que eu sempre quis.

Aquele momento, naquela cama, era o mundo para eles. A emoção transbordava nos olhares, nos beijos, nos toques, na entrega... Mãos enlaçadas, lábios colados, corpos unidos... Lágrimas caíram das pálpebras cerradas. Harry gemeu, o corpo percorrido subitamente pelo choque da dor... Mas a dor da entrega foi insignificante diante do imenso prazer de ser amado, preenchido, tomado pela paixão de pertencer ao seu loiro. Esquecidos de tudo, em seu próprio mundo, dando e recebendo prazer, envolvente, crescente, como o mar em fúria diante da tempestade prestes a desabar. E finalmente foram fulminados juntos pelo gozo.

oOo

_Eu estou bem. Tenho escrito quase todos os dias. Registrado aqui meus pesadelos e meus sonhos. Harry me levou ao psiquiatra trouxa, para que eu entendesse o que aconteceu comigo. Ele aconselhou-me que mantivesse uma espécie de diário, onde pudesse registrar os meus medos, as alegrias, as lembranças. Disse que esquecer foi o modo da minha mente encontrou para se proteger, para que eu não enlouquecesse... _

_Ainda não lembro de tudo, muitas coisas que me aconteceram vêm em flashes à minha mente. Acho que nunca vou lembrar de algumas passagens desses últimos dois anos em que fui prisioneiro. Apaguei um ano inteiro da minha memória. Harry deve saber mais do que me disse, mas quando eu pergunto ele muda de assunto. Eu o pressiono de vez em quando, mas ele diz que não sabe de nada. Ele me irrita às vezes, é super protetor, um grifinório maluco... Mas é maluco por mim. Ele diz que eu sou convencido, mas eu digo que sou apenas realista. E lembrar dele, de nós dois, tem sido mais do que suficiente._

_Lembrei da morte do meu pai esta noite. Foi terrível lembrar de cada gesto, cada palavra, ainda me sinto culpado por isso... Lembrei também que minha mãe morreu, não me lembro como foi. Lembrar do sofrimento dela me fez chorar. Mas ter me lembrado e poder finalmente dar a eles um funeral decente, me conforta... Harry já providenciou todos os detalhes e irá comigo ao funeral. _

_Acordei esta noite de um sonho com ele e esta poesia surgiu na minha mente. Poesia?! Quem diria que sei escrever poesia. Mais um dos talentos inatos que descobri em mim mesmo. Mas esta é para o Harry. Minha maior inspiração._

_Sonho_

_Eu te sinto,_

_um toque doce_

_que acaricia meus olhos..._

_E tua presença me aquece_

_como raios de sol nas pétalas das flores,_

_como a luz do amanhecer_

_a brincar em meu sorriso..._

_Eu te ouço,_

_o vento que murmura_

_por entre os chorões à beira das águas..._

_E tua voz sopra de mansinho_

_como brisa em meus cabelos_

_como suaves ondas em meus ouvidos_

_morrendo em espumas sobre a areia..._

_Eu te vejo, _

_uma imagem dourada_

_a passear entre as estrelas..._

_E teu espírito criança,_

_como fogo fátuo a brincar pela noite a dentro,_

_como chama incandescente_

_queimando nas fogueiras dos andarilhos..._

_Então compreendo que_

_tua imagem permanece em minh'alma,_

_tuas palavras se calam em meu coração,_

_tua presença ilumina meus sonhos,_

_velando meu sono,_

_até o meu despertar !_

_Ele está sempre comigo, me apoiando, me amando, tê-lo ao meu lado é tudo que preciso._

Sentiu-se sendo abraçado por trás e beijado no pescoço... Largou a pena e fechou o livro. Virou o rosto para vê-lo junto a si.

- É lindo... E concordo com você... – Harry beijou sua boca. – Ter você comigo, estarmos juntos, também é tudo que eu preciso.

FIM

* * *

FELL, Meu Amor, FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO!!! Você é o meu tesouro, minha inspiração, minha motivação! Meu maior prazer é saber que você está feliz e satisfeito com o mimo que eu escrevi pra você. Um grande Beijo da sua Samie.

* * *

Este é o Fim. Esta foi minha primeira fic Angst. Não pensei que essa fic fosse tão apreciada. Falando sério, eu não botava fé. Minha intenção era que o Meu Fell gostasse, e já estava maravilhoso se esse objetivo fosse alcançado. Quanto a uma continuação para ela, prometo pensar com carinho, . mas se o Meu Fell me pedir é certeza, afinal a fic é dele, né? u.u E eu nunca consegui negar nada a esse Slytherin Malandro...

* * *

Meus agradecimentos especiais à Lady Anúbis, minha Madrinha e Beta, que me acompanhou durante os dois meses de criação, me incentivando, opinando e betando essa fic. 

Agradeço também a todos que leram e deixaram reviews: **Anna Granger Potter** (Gosto de surpreender. Imagino que muita gente esperava qualquer coisa no aniversário dele, menos isso. Se tem final feliz? Creio que agora você já sabe...); **Nicolle Snape** (Vou dizer pela enésima vez... Eu não fiz nada, foi o Voldie, e os comensais dele! O loiro é frágil, mas não é de porcelana, não ia pirar por qualquer coisa. Obrigada, Nic, nunca pensei em ser chamada de Evil!); **Hanna Snape** (kkkkkkkk, não sei como você está conseguindo acompanhar pulando tantos pedaços. Acho que neste capítulo você não pulou nenhum pedaço, né?); **Bibis Black** (Oh! Meu Merlinzinho! Mais uma... Vamos lá, deixa eu falar devagar: E u n ã o f i z n a d a c o m o D r a c o !!! F o i o V o l d i e e o s c o m e n s a i s d e l e ... rsrsrsrsrsrsrs E quando é que alguém que não tenha uma mente tão perversa quanto essa laia ia imaginar tanta malvadeza???); **Sheila Potter** (Bom, Acho que eu respondi todas as suas perguntas logo acima na Nota da Autora. After All tem mesmo só sete capítulos, não dava para fazer nada maior, não dava tempo antes do aniversário dele. Terminei o último capítulo na véspera de mandar o primeiro pra ele (dia 14), que leu cada capítulo sempre um dia antes da postagem. Tinha muitas idéias para essa fic, que foram descartadas por pura falta de tempo); **Regulus Black** (Tadinho mesmo, eu chorei escrevendo os dois últimos capítulos... Quanto a continuação... Ah! Prometo pensar com carinho, tá? Tenho que esperar pela manifestação do dono da fic); **Shido Kurokawa** (Que bom que gostou!!! Você não deve ter prestado atenção aos avisos né? É um capítulo por dia. Postei o penúltimo ontem. O resto ta aqui... rsrsrs).

Finalmente, agradeço a vocês que por qualquer motivo e não deixaram review.

Muito, muito Obrigada a todos que acompanharam até o fim . Espero que tenham gostado do final.

Samantha Tiger Blackthorn.


End file.
